Soulless White Eyes
by SadDarkWhispers
Summary: All I could get is that it completely scares everyone to death. When ever its brought up it was always in whispers. What is it? I don't know but I feel things are going to get worse. GaaraHinata
1. It

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Rating: M**

(_this story is rated mature for a reason_.)

**Chapter 1**

**"It"**

_There is a rumor that is being spread around the guards of the Hyuga compound, just east of Konoha. But the rumors are always whisper never spoken loudly for fear that death might come after them. It is a rumor of the Main Branch family and of something they have created. Something dark and soulless, a monster that they use against their enemies or certain 'problems' that have become to troublesome to handle. It's not very clear of what it is just that it is a monster, a demon by the ways to mutilates its victims. Not caring if it is man, women or child, just as long as it gets to bathe in their blood. _

_Many of those poor souls that had to clean up the mess once the destruction is done have become quite and fearful. Never being able to forget what they have seen. A few have even gone and killed them selves. Slowly the Lower Branch family becomes more fearful of the rumors than their cursed seal upon their foreheads. And as the fear grows the rumor begin to fly far and wide, causing the Hyuga's to be treated the caution. Some to the large village leaders turn them down as just rumors, some begin to fear them. But one set of ears just turns intruded by this as something begins to forms in their head. _

**ItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItIt**

"_Shit_" whispered a voice as it ran silently from roof top to roof top, trying to stay out of sight as the voices of soldiers echoed through the streets. "_Dame it_, where the hell is it."

"Kankuro, are you there yet." shouted a voice over the radio around his neck.

"Shit, no I can't find it and we're starting to get a lot of attention. Where's my god dame distraction, Temari!? What the hell is Gaara _doing_?" he said as he jumped into a small dark alley, just as a squad of soldiers ran passed him. The alley reeked of filth and dead things as he moved into the darkest corner behind a rusted dumpster, long forgotten.

"_What_! Shit, I'll try to get in contact with him, give me a sec." she said as he heard her begin to curse under her breath.

"I think I heard something over here" shouted a voice as the sound of foot steps neared the alley. Kankuro began to move closer to the wall as he turned down the volume of the radio. With in seconds the whole alley was flooded with light as flash lights beams began to inspect the alley.

"Do you see anything?"

"No, are you sure you heard it come from over here?"

"Yes sir."

"Kankuro, I can't get a hold of him. He turned off his radio. The little shit." she said her voice low in the head phone in his right ear. "Kankuro, are you there?" He winced as a light beams suddenly moved to the dumpster. "Kankuro, Kankuro, dame it you better not have turned off your radio!" she shouted.

"Sir?" questions a voice of one of the soldiers as a silence began to fill the air.

"It's nothing, come on they probably went this way" he shouted as the lights and sound of soldiers moved away. When the alley once again engulfed in darkness did he release a breath be did not realize he had been holding.

"Shit, Kankuro answer me!" shouted Temari again.

"Ya, ya I'm here." He said in a board tone as he force chakra to his feet and ran up the wall.

"Why didn't you answer me!" said her angry voice.

"I had some of them on top of me, and your shouting did little help." He said as he swung himself up onto another roof. "Do you know where he was at lest heading?"

"_Ass_, no he just leaped over to the east gate by the main branch district." she said with slight confusion. "Where are you?"

"I'm heading towards the Main House." He said as leaped from house to house dodging light beams that began to flash up to the roofs.

"I'm coming to you." she said as he saw a shadow leaping towards him. As it came into view swiftly and moved quickly in step beside him. "We have no chose; we have to do this without him. Did you find out where **it** has been retrieved?"

"Ya, I heard some lower branch guards; **it** is being retrieved at the front gate of the Main House." He said as they suddenly separated just as a huge light beam moved to where they where seconds before. It turned to another roof.

"Where Gaara is? Maybe if where lucky, we wont run into him when he's in one of his moods." Temari whispered as cold shiver ran up her spin. "Did you find out what **it** is?" she asked as Kankuro leaped back beside her. He look at his sister closely, one of the four blond, spiky ponytails look a bit loses and her black kimono still hand a few leave on it. She had been sitting in the forest on the outskirts of the large compound for hours on end, which had put her into a very pissy mood. Then again who could blame her?

"All I could get is that it completely scares the shit out of everyone. When ever the brought **it** up it was always in whispers. Also something about it being able to kill thousands at one time. One man even said that his brother had to be on one of the clean up cures and couldn't eat for a week and now refuses to talk. I swear some of these things they said were completely ridicules. At one time you would be thinking they were talking about some type of object and the other a demon. One man even said that there was a rumor of it being a beast that head black fire around its paws and fangs and claws like icicles. It was quite obvious that they knew completely nothing." He spat with disgust.

"I swear the things that go around among soldiers. No matter where you go it's always the same shit." she said as they finally made it to the Main House. It was about the size of a castle; eight story's high with white walls that made it seem like it was glowing.

"Main House? Main Castle would be more like it." commented Kankuro as he looked up at it. "White, white, white. Why is everything white?"

"Shut –up" hissed Temari suddenly as they began to hear a screams and what sounded like some type of liquid splashing against something.

"Sounds like we found out where Gaara is." whispered Kankuro with a scared look on his face.

**ItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItIt**

The sound of moving sand filled the bloody hallway as it danced around the bloody corpse, or more like what would have been corpse if they hand not been crushed into mound of flesh and meat. Slowly it moved it's self away from the bloody scene and slithered its way up into the large gourd against a tall person back.

He stood in the shadows of the hall looking comely at the scene before him with his arms crossed over his chest. Then his slowly turned around and continued walking down the hall way, his long maroon jacket swaying behind him.

He slowly moved from hallway to hallway until he came to a large metal door that stood out sharply in the white house hold. He stopped just in front of the door looking at it for a moment.

With in seconds the large door was ripped from the wall and sent flying behind him knocking though another wall by sand. The room in front of him was small with only a single window high up on the wall where moon light shown through. He slowly walks in, his sand dancing around him, where a rather large, wooden crate sat in the middle of the room. He walks up to the crate as his sand moves form circling around him to the crate lifting it in the air.

"Gaara!" shouts a voice as he hears two sets of feet running up to him. With in seconds both Temari and Kankuro where in the room with him. "Is that is?" she asked as she took in the scene in front of her. Her only responds was a dark glair towards her by two sea green eyes, heavily lined by insomnia.

"Shit, they're coming. We have to go." said Kankuro, the sound of guard was heard, probably finding the remains of Gaara's kill. "Were going to have to bust through the wall."

"I'll do it." Temari said with a dark smile as she reaches behind her for the very large metal fan.

"What! No, we want to bust through the wall, not use too. I'll do it." Kankuro said with a frustrated frown on his painted face. He moved one of his arms and grabbed one of the three very large scrolls behind his back and rolled it out along the floor. He made several quick hand signals before slamming his hand on the ground. "Karakur Engeki, Kur Higi Ippatsu _Kuroari_!" he shouted as a large puff of smoke engulfed the room.

When the smoke cleared in place where the scroll was seconds before was a large crocodile looking puppet. It had six small legs and two large slit eyes. With in seconds a large whole was broken through the wall and everyone was leaping through it and up over the lager wall surrounding the whole compound with the large crate surrounded in sand flowing close to Gaara.

**ItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItItIt**

"Persistent fucking pricks." gasped Kankuro with his hand on his knees, trying to catch his breath. They had been running thought the forest for nearly two hours as hundreds of guards search after them, coming close several times. At one point Temari had to send a large tornado around the area with her fan, trying to distract them.

"Shut (gasp) your mouth." wheezed Temari leaning against a tree with a hand to her chest. "We should keep moving, just incase." She said once she had her breath back. She looked over to Gaara that just stood there with his arms crossed glairing towards his siblings, crate sitting next to him. He then began to walk pass them leaving it behinds.

"Wait, what about the crate?" asked Kankuro as he stood up straight looking over at Gaara who just turned to glair at him. A cold shiver went up his spin as he heard the gourd on Gaara's back begin to hiss with angry sand. "Temari, you carry it." He said his voice a bit higher pitch than before.

"What! Hell no you do it." She shouted at him

"No, you did nothing this whole mission except bitch over the radio. The lest you could do is pull your own weight." He said pointing at her.

"No I'm not going anywhere near that thing, and besides how the hell do you expect me to carry the dame thing hum?" she said pointing to it. "At lest you can us your dame _dolls_!" she said pointing at the scrolls on his back.

"Their not dolls their puppets! To me it just sounds like you're scared to." He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Why the hell would I be scared of a box?" she said a bit taken aback by his comment.

"I don't know maybe your scared of the monster in side of it. You never know, every now and then you get a rumor that is true." He said walking over to the crate.

"Hello" _**clunk … clunk … clunk "**_ if there is something in side please knock four times." He said as he grin became larger. There was a long moment of silences to where even Gaara waited for a response. "See nothing, so-"_** clunk**__rattlerattle__**. . . clunk **__rattlerattle__**. . . clunk**__rattlerattle__**. . . clunk.**_

"What the!" shouted Kankuro while both he and his sister jumped back, as Gaara turned fully to look at the crate. "Shit something's in there."

"No shit Sherlock." shouted Temari smacking him over the head. "Open it."

"What no way, you do it." He said pushing her in the arm.

"No, look why don't we just forget about it, maybe what ever is in there will just stay quite. Will just pretend we never herd anythi-"

_**clunk! clunk! Clunk! Clunk! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK!**_

"STOP IT!" shouted Temari as she slammed her foot against the crate shaking badly.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Rattle . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Rattle . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"O.k. I think that your idea may not be a good one." whispered Kankuro walking up behind his sister with slightly shaky hands.

"Kankuro." said an emotionless voice; causing both he and Temari to stiffen as they jerk their heads back to look at Gaara. He was now standing eight feet in front of the crate. Kankuro made a deep frown on his painted face before walking to the corner of the crate. He then pulled out a kunai and jammed into it, the sound to groaning wood and nails filled the silences before a loud _pop_.

Kankuro took one last look at Temari, who had a hand on her large metal fan, and gave her a slight node who returned it. With one quick movement of his wrist all four sides of the crate slammed down to the ground as Kankuro leaped over to his sister. What they saw made bother Temari and Kankuro gap openly while Gaara's eye widen, slightly with his mouth before his emotionless mask was back in place.

"Dear Kami."

"It's a . . ."


	2. Bell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Rating: M**

(_this story is rated mature for a reason_.)

_special thanks to reviewers_

**Chapter 2**

**"Bell"**

'_Dark . . .Why is it so dark?'_

'_Where am I? . . . I feel like I'm floating'_

'_Have I finally died?'_

_**Clunk . . . Clunk . . . Clunk**_

**If there is something in side please knock four times.**

'_Yes, YES! I'm here!'_

**Nothing**

'_No I'm HERE! Listen!'_

_**clunk**__rattlerattle__**. . . clunk **__rattlerattle__**. . . clunk**__rattlerattle__**. . . clunk.**_

**Something's in there**

'_I'm in here.'_

**No . . . forget . . stay quite. . . just pretend . . . never herd **

'_No! I'm Here, don't leave me in the Dark! Don't forget me, HEAR ME!'_

_**clunk! clunk! Clunk! Clunk! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK!**_

"**STOP IT!"**

'_What? No, please don't leave me alone. Why am I always alone?' _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Rattle . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Rattle . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

'_Please Please Please Please Please Please'_

'_**Pop'**_

'_Thank you'_

**Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell**

What they saw made bother Temari and Kankuro gap openly while Gaara's eye widen, slightly with his mouth before his emotionless mask was back in place.

"Dear Kami."

"It's a . . ._ girl_"

In side the crate was a very large metal cage, and in the center of the cage was a girl sitting on her knees. She had very long blue/black hair that hid her face completely from view and was as pale as snow. She wore long sleeves, open wrist, white t-shirt, puffy looking pants and black leather gloves. All looking very worn and old with usage.

"Shit, is she alive? I don't see her moving." whispered Kankuro. "Dear Kami, look at all those chains."

Neck, wrist, mid arm, ankle, mid thighs, waist was all clamped into place with big, heavy looking clamps, forcing her to remain in the middle of the cage. But what stood out around all the chains was the small silver bell tied around her neck with some black ribbon.

"Of course she's fucking alive, she was just banging a few moments ago." hissed back Temari.

Both Kankuro and Temari stiffened as the sound of rattling chain filled the air. The caged girl slowly looked up, her hair gradually parted, reviling an emotionless white procaine mask. As she opened her lavender tinted eyes she turned to look at the two siblings to her right.

She leisurely scanned Temari, taking in her slightly small but lean body in the long black kimono that reached to her ankles with tight sleeves and her four blond, spiky ponytails. She then moved to Kankuro, about a half a foot taller that his sister with a well built body that was wearing all black with a dog eared hood. She spent a moment looking at his unusual purple and whit painted face before turning at last to Gaara who stood right in front of her.

She saw that he was quit tall, at least half an inch more than his brother, not as built but still able to look stronger. He was wearing black pants that had two brown strips wrapped around his right leg, one in the mid thigh and the other mid cafe, and one around the knee of his left leg. He had a long maroon jack on with a one shoulder brown vest holding up his large gourd. She slightly leaned in a bit as she took in his wild looking rust red colored hair and heavily lined sea green eyes. She then slightly turned her head, in a puppy looking fashion, as she looked at the kanji tattoo on the upper right side of his forehead that read 'love'.

"What should we do?" hissed Temari as she slightly pulled Kankuro back a bit.

"Maybe we could box her up again." He said as he looked between Gaara and the masked girl.

"We can't do that," she said smacking him in the arm, "Dame it, no one said anything about it being a girl, for crying out loud she looks to be about Gaara's age." She said waving her arm between the two,

"How the hell can you tell? She's wearing a mask. Look I just don't feel all that comfortable with those creepy white eyes looking at me. They just look so . . . so soulless." He said as he begins to frown.

"Lavender tinted."

"What?"

"Her eyes are Lavender tinted if you look closely, not white." She corrected.

"Lavender? Oh I see- wait no that's not the point. I'm saying that she makes me a bit uneasy."

"So, Gaara makes you feel the same way." She whispered making sure Gaara could not hear.

"Yeah, well I don't really get a chose do I, and besides he's our brother. But Gaara's different; at least when he looks at something it's always with a glare. She doesn't, she just gives me the impression that she is looking not only at me but through me. I don't know, it's hard to explain." He said getting frustrated.

"I know what you're trying to say but I can't let you box her back in there, not after all the noise she made. Besides think about it, all those rumor, the way everyone acted about it. We don't know what she can do, and I don't want to find out by making her mad. I mean for Kami's sake look at all the fucking chains attracted to that girl."

"All right, All right. We wont put her back in the box." He said with a frustrated look on his face. "This has just gotten a lot more complicated."

"Look, all we have to do is be very careful around her, kind of like another Gaara. Except she's in a cage and he's not." She said before slowly moving towards her. "Um, Hi there." said Temari as the masked girl turned to her. There was a long moment of silence before the girl gave her a small nod. "Um . . . o.k. I'm Temari. Um, this is kind of weird." She said as she placed a hand behind her head.

"Look, we're taking you and there is nothing you can really do about it. Um . . . kind of sorry about the situation, we were told to retrieve something and we didn't really know that it was you." interrupted Kankuro as he walking up beside his sister, trying to look anywhere but at the caged girl.

"Shut-up! Your making it sound worst than it is." said Temari and she smacked Kankuro over the head.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to say it. Hey where mufluifeg-"

"Shut-up!" she hissed as she slapped her hand over his mouth. "Sorry about him, he can be a bit of an _ass_ sometimes. Ow! Dame it Kankuro, don't bit me!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you were not trying to suffocate me." He hissed back at her.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you learned how to keep your dame mouth shut. Now say you're sorry to . . . to . . . say what's your name?" she asked as she turned back to the masked girl. The girl seemed to look a bit confused as she watch the two siblings biker with one anther, with her head turned once again in a puppy like manner. After a moment she straighten back up right and lifted her head up and slightly to the left exposing her neck to them. When she saw no one react she made another forward motion with her neck. Minutes passed before finally Temari moved a bit closer towards the girl, and that's when small red letter caught her eyes just right of the center of the clamp around her neck.

"Hi-na-ta." Temari slowly read as Hinata turned her head to look at her giving her a slight nod. "Hu . . . that's a nice name."

"Yeah, who would have thought to name a clan's allotment weapon that? Then again they had the whole fricken compound white so maybe they're just crazy enough to do something like that." commented Kankuro earning him self another smack over the head. "Shit Temari, stop fucken hitting me."

"Well why don't you-"

"That's enough." spoke a deep monotone voice, causing the two to stiffen and turn towards their right with fearful eyes. They felt a cold shiver crawl up their spins as Gaara gave them a deadly glair before her turned his attention back to Hinata. Both siblings jumped as the cork on Gaara's gourd popped off and sand began to pour out.

As the sand hissed onto the ground it slowly began to slither towards the cage, circling once before lifting it in the air, removing it form the crate and walking away. After a few seconds both Temari and Kankuro released a breath of relief and followed behind their brother.

"That was very, very close." whispered Kankuro whipping some sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, but that still leaves us with problems. We still have to retrieve our thing back at camp and travel as quickly as we can, because I very well doubt that the Hyuga clan will stop searching if that is their allotment weapon. Also we don't have enough supplies to last four people the whole trip back to Suna. And knowing our luck we're going to have to travel the long way back so they'll think where going to the country of the wave. Dame it I hate it when things get complicated." sighed Temari.

"You're not the only one." he mumbled back.

**Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell**

"Fucking pricks. Temari, we can't keep dodging them like this. That was the third time they almost got us, and their coming closer and closer each time. The cage is slowing us down." hissed Kankuro as he leaped from tree branch to tree branch before leaping back on to the ground next to his sister.

"I know!" she said back whipping a hand over her frustrated face, both of them were quickly become short tempered and very stressed out by the situation.

They had all been running for nearly six hours straight, the only taking breaks at the times they had to hide from Hyuga search parties. Although while one half to their group was becoming desperate the other seemed to unusually quite and calm. Of course one of them was a crazed killer and the other was stuck in a cage with nothing to do but watch the three of them.

"We're going to have to let her out." said Temari in a serious tone.

"Temari, I really don't think that is a good idea." replied Kankuro weakly.

"I know but I can't think of anything else. Either we get caught and die painfully or we let her out and possibly die horrific and extremely painful deaths. Although I am more than sure that Gaara will come out of this with out a scratch but I don't really see much of a chose here." she said as a frown began to fall on her face.

". . . where do you want to do it?"

"Remember when we passed that bottom less cliff. Its not to far from here, if we were to do it there and don't end up getting killed we can dump that cage off the cliff, were it wont be found." she said was a glancing far ahead of her to Gaara and the floating cage close behind him. "We still have to tell Gaara."

"I guess I'll do it." He said with an unwilling look on his face before quickening his pace, running swiftly up beside him. "Hey Gaara, we need to stop for a bit, over by that cliff near by." he nervously said to Gaara after he turned his cold eyes towards him.

"Hn." was his only reply as he glared sharply towards his brother.

**Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell Bell**

When they all reached the cliff they looked closely at the area to make sure it was isolated. The area was oddly peace full; spread out amount the giant trees. The cliff was unusually well hidden, with the surrounding lands giving no hit of its location. It also gave a very large view of the surrounding area.

"Hey Temari, look the grass _is_ greener on the other side." said Kankuro pointing at some small patch of grass below the cliff.

"Wise ass." She mumbled under her breath as she turned to Hinata seconds before the cage was placed down. "Hey Hinata, I have a question." She said as she slowly walked up to the cage and squatted in front of it. At the sound of her name Hinata turns from her view of the landscape to look at Temari who was eye leveled with her. "Did you like where you were before we took you?" At this Hinata eyes widen greatly in shock. She looks at Temari then to the other two siblings before looking back at her. She then shook her head slowly left and right.

"Do you want to go back?" asked Temari gentle with a kind smile. This got her a quicker nod of no. "Would you be willing to come with us . . . out of the cage?" At this Hinata's eyes widen a bit more as she try's to scoots a bit closer to Temari looking at her closely before turning her head making her look confused.

"Why?" All three of the sand sibling's eyes widen when they heard her voice. It was so gentle, like a whisper, and innocent sounding; something you would never except to be coming form such a person.

"Wow she can talk, I thought that she was a mute." quietly commented Kankuro as he leaned in a bit closer, everyone encoring him.

"Well honestly, it would be a lot quicker." Temari said back with a guilty smile.

"N-no . . . I . . . I mean why . . . why are you going to trust me?" she asked.

"Why not?" she asked with a playful smile on her face. "You haven't given me a reason not to. So you want to come with us?" There was a long moment of silence as Hinata looked closely at everyone before she gave a strong nod yes. "Great! Kankuro, help me with this." She said as she pulled a few lock pick out of her sleeve and began to make quick work out of the lock. The cage opened in an unusual way, making it need two people to open it by lifting the door upwards. Then they went to work on the locks on the clamps, Temari working on the one around her waist and Kankuro the two on her mid thighs.

"Shit! Temari, I since a very large group of Hyuga coming this way. We have five minutes maybe less if we're lucky." hissed Kankuro as both he and Temari remove finished with the thighs and waist locks.

"Move, I'm going to have to cut them." she said removing her fan from her back. "Don't move Hinata." The second her brother was out of the way she flicked her fan open and made two vertical slices, cutting Hinata free. "Come on we have to move quickly!"

_**Clap . . . Clap . . . Clap . . . . Clap**_

"Wow, I really didn't think you would get that desperate. Well that's what I get for thinking highly of my enemy." chuckled a voice causing everyone's heads to jerk towards it. "Now come along Hinata, Lord Hiashi misses his special little girl."

They were surrounded; dozens on Hyuga soldiers were in front of them and a cliff behind them, trapping them. Both Temari and Kankuro moved into an attack stains ready for any on coming attacks.

"Now, now that wouldn't be a very good idea." said a baled, very short and fat man with a frog like face as he walked out from behind a few much taller men. "Hinata, come on we can't wait all day." He said motioning his hand as if calling to a puppy.

She continued to sit on her knees looking between the siblings and man calling to her. She then slowly rocked onto her hands and began walking on her hands and feet in a dog like manner. Both Temari and Kankuro were shocked by her movements, while Gaara's eyes only widen slightly as she walked out of the cage. As she began to walk toward the frog like man she stopped by Temari.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked softly turning her masked face slightly towards her.

"Yes." She whispered back with a serious look on her face. This cause Hinata to look up fully from of the ground to her, before turning to look back at the frog man.

"Come along Hinata, you've spent enough time with those tugs. Be a good girl, if come along quickly I'll let you slice them up. Look I even brought your Katana with me." He said as he pulled out the sword from behind his back. The sword was long with a black sheath, were as the handle was a mixture of dark blue and black ties. But what made it stand out was the small silver snow flak in the center of the handle.

Hinata took a long look at the sword, slightly fixated at the snow flak, before looking at the ground. She took one last close look at each of the siblings before setting her shoulders.

"Hinata?" Temari gasped as she watched her walk in front of her, almost if a protective manner.

"Hinata that's a bad thing you are doing." said the frog man as if he were talking to a small child.

"I . . . I know." she said gently yet firm.

"Hinata, if you don't come along then I'll have no chose but to use this." He said as he pulled out a small black flute from his sleeve with his left hand. This caused Hinata to slightly falter as eyes widen greatly and she began to shake. "Now I am going to count to three, if your not here by then I will us it. One. . . . . . . Two . . . . . ."

That's when time seemed to slow down. One second Hinata was standing by Temari, the next she had taken the sword away from the frog man and completely removed his left hand sending it flying into the air, spraying blood everywhere.

"Three." gently whispered Hinata. Then before the frog man could react to the lost of his hand she jumped up, jamming her feet into his stomach sending her flying after the hand. The man's screams soon filled the air as he gripped his wrist as blood began to squirt out.

As time seemed to move back into place, everyone's eyes were locked on to Hinata as she reached for the dismembered hand just inches away from her hand. Then just before she grabbed it sand zipped in front of her and snatched it. When she landed back on all fours she watched as the sand roughly removed the flute form the hand before heading back to its masters. Her eyes widen as she watched Gaara take it gently from his sand and placed it inside his jacket.

"Kill them and get that fucking Bitch." shouted the frog man to his men with raw hatred in his eyes just as some of his own blood spat out onto his face.

"Well looks like where in for a fight." said Kankuro with a smile on his face as he reached behind him for the three large scrolls.

"Hn, finally I get to have some fun." laughed Temari as she flung open her fan.

"Hn" was Gaara's only comment but the blood thirsty look in his eyes and the violent sand circling him was all that was needed to know what he wanted.


	3. Red Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Rating: M**

(_This story is rated mature for a reason_.)

_**Special thanks to reviewers**_

**Chapter 3**

**"Red Rain"**

"Kill them and get that fucking Bitch." shouted the frog man to his men with raw hatred in his eyes just as some of his own blood spat out onto his face.

"Well looks like where in for a fight." said Kankuro with a smile on his face as he reached behind him for the three large scrolls.

"Hn, finally I get to have some fun." laughed Temari as she flung open her fan.

"Hn" was Gaara's only comment but the blood thirsty look in his eyes and the violent sand circling him was all that was needed to know what he wanted.

"Puppet Performance, Black secret Technique: _Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshouo!_" shouted Kankuro, removing all three of the large scrolls on his back, engulfing the entire area in a puff of smoke. Then three puppets shot out of the smoke, two man like and the other crocodile looking. One of the man like puppets had three eyes and four arms and the other puppet was a slightly larger one with two eyes, four arms and two red horns on the top of its head. With in seconds the puppets where attacking viscously at several men.

"Don't hog them all Kankuro" laughed Temari as she jumped high in the air and made two powerful swipes with her fan knocking a few men near Hinata away. "Come on Hinata, lets have some fun." She said landing beside her in a crouch before she slammed her fan close and began running towards the soldiers with it high above her head. Soon she was slamming it into a man's face and at the back of the his skull, splashing his blood on his fellow comrades. Then she was crashing her fan into another persons arm making it give a sickening crack before slamming her foot into another mans face in a spinning side kick.

Hinata stood there watching as Temari showed her enemies no mercy, before jumping into the air again while opening her fan. Soon the men were dogging powerful slashing that rained down on the, many of them losing their limbs as their blood sprayed around them.

When she turned to where Kankuro was she saw the smaller man like puppet slamming two men in side the larger man like puppet before removing its arms. Then a long sharp blade flipped out of the joint of each arm and slammed into the large puppet as the screams of the men were heard. Then it reattached its arms and pushed out the mangled bodies of the man.

That when she felt something wet hit her wrist. _Rain?_ She thought as she looked down at it before releasing it wasn't water . . . it was blood. When she turned to look from where it came from her eyes locked onto Gaara. He was standing with his arms crossed watching as his sand grabbed its victims before raising them into the air. Then with a sickening sound he slowly ripped off each limb, breaking bones and tiring muscle and skin. She watched with morbid fascination as he would raise his open hand towards their limbs before squeezing it closed and crushing the limbs into a liquidly mush. Then his sand moved to what was left of the still alive, stub of a man, smothering him with his own blood before he too ended up with the same fate as the rest of him.

She watched as blood rained down from the sky towards her, completely avoiding Gaara. Her eyes stayed fixated at the red rain before turning to look at the look of satisfaction on his face.

Then as if feeling her eyes on him he turned to look at her. He watched as she turned her eyes slowly away from him back to falling blood, reaching her hand out in front of her, catching some of it. Although his face remained a blank mask, in side he was slightly confused by her reaction towards him.

She did not look afraid, horrified, or even disgusted by his sick action, but instead she looked at him with those same soulless eyes. Soon the feeling of her looking deep with in him, as if she were looking at his soul, came over his senses. He felt something stir with in him as he watched her take in his black soul, with out a single negative thing crossing thoughts pale eyes of her.

Then as if showing her a game of his, he moved one of his many victims that was still unscratched in between them. Soon his sand was swirling violently around the man ripping his skin away from his body. She watched his actions as he watched her taking it all in. The horrific screams of the man soon filled the air joining the chorus around them. Once the gruesome task was finished he began to snap the man's arms and legs into sickening positions before slowly crushing them. Then the sand began to crawl up what was felt of the man before crushing him too. She starred at the blood soaked sand for a moment before looking back into Gaara's wild looking eyes.

"Hinata! Behind you." Shouted Temari as six men ran up to her, two of them with chakra nets. Hinata took one look at the men before flipping into the air, spinning dozens of time, sword in hand, removing the hands of the men holding the net. When she landed behind them she made a wide sweep with her sword slicing the back of their ankles causing them to fall to the ground. Then stabling her sword into the ground she moved into a handstand as the other four men surrounded her, twirling in circles with her legs spread, kicking each of them hard in the face sending them to the ground.

As they tried to stand up she stopped twirling, moving both her legs together and slammed them in the neck of the man in front of her. Once he crashed onto the ground unmoving she moved back into a handstand, with her feet still together, doing the same thing to the man behind her landing flat on her back. That's when the man to her right brought a strong kick towards her face with his heel.

She crossed blocked it with her arms before grabbing onto his ankle swinging her legs up over her face, pulling herself into a flying double kick into his face, breaking his nose and making his jaw snap into an painful position. With herself still in the air she grabbed that lasts mans neck, turning herself to the side of his body, kicking at the side of his knee breaking it at an odd angle. As they began to fall she reached back, grabbing the handle of her sword and slamming it in to his face, knocking him out.

Gaara's cold eyes were wide after watching Hinata quickly takes care of the men in an unusually graceful way, almost as if she was dancing instead of fighting. Placing his emotionless mask back into place he slowly sent his sand slithering like a snake towards her victims, while she turned to look at his sister.

Hinata watched as fatigue began to come down heavily on both Temari and Kankuro, as they continued to fight back the greatly reduced army.

Temari landed another punch in the face of the man in front of her, knocking him to the ground. She then turned to watch as a man to her left tried to land a flying side kick at her. She jumped back, just barely missing his kick only to have something slam into her from behind, dropping her fan and siding her flying into the air . . . . . and right over the cliff.

Kankuro turned with a jerk at hearing his sisters scream to see her falling over to edge of the cliff. "Temari!" he shouted trying to get to her, only to be swamped by more soldiers. "No, TEMARI!" he yells, as time seemed to slow down as he watches her disappear over the edge and sees something running low to the ground towards the cliff. He slowly turns to it as he sees the thing leap into the air and off the cliff following his sister.

As Hinata saw Temari being flung over the cliff, she stabbed her sword into the ground and began running towards the edge of the cliff before leaping over it after her in a dive. Hinata shot towards Temari as she was falling face first into the pit of darkness below her. When Hinata got close enough she reached out and snatched Temari in the air turning her so that she was facing herself in a tight hug.

"Hinata?" she whispered in shock.

"It's alright," Hinata gentle said as her soulless eyes became soft and kind, "Close your eyes."

Temari starred at Hinata before slowly closing her eyes feeling that her death was finally here, but instead of feeling sad and scared she felt calm and excepting of her death, seeing as she would not be going alone.

"And what ever you do, don't move." Hinata said as she did a few hand singles behind Temari's back, building massive amounts of chakra around her body except the parts Temari touched. Soon her chakra began to sparks all around her body before fire began to engulfing her. With in seconds she was like one large flame as the firer around the bottom of her feet exploded into a spiraling motion causing them to be jerked down before she sharply turned her body upwards flying them back up the cliff.

Once Kankuro and Gaara finished the rest of the soldiers they ran over to the edge of the cliff. Kankuro had tears slowly building in his eyes as he saw nothing but blackness. "Temari." He chocked out as he began to shake all over. That's when he saw sparks suddenly appear in the darkness before it began flame, jerking slightly right before shooting up towards them.

In moments Hinata was up the cliff, circling once in the sky before moving to land in front of both Gaara and Kankuro. The flames where completely gone the second both Hinata and Temari touched the ground, leaving both of them unscratched.

Temari's eyes snapped open when she felt the ground under her feet. She was in shock as she slowly began to let go of Hinata as she moved back on all four's. Temari look around confused, seeing them self's back on top the cliff. "What- How-." she began completely speechless as she looked between her and teary eyed Kankuro. "You saved me."

"You trusted me." Hinata said, still with kind eyes.

"Temari!" he breathed as he jerked her into a tight hug.

"Hey, don't tell me that my little baby brother is crying over me." She teased as she hugged him back.

"Evil bitch." He whispered to her as he hugged her tighter.

"Wise ass." She shot back.

Hinata watched the scene before her with blank eyes, and slight fascination as if she has never seen people do it before. But turned as she felt the pressure of eyes on her to see Gaara looking at her closely. That's when she saw an object flash in the trees heading straight towards the hugging siblings.

"Down." said Hinata as she pushes both Temari and Kankuro out of the way only to get smacked hard in the up left half of her face. Hinata was out before she even hit the ground.

"Hinata!" shouted Temari as she rushed to her side gentle turning her onto her lap, moving hair away from her masked face.

"Bastard" spat Kankuro as he lifted a metal ball the size of a fist by a long chain from Hinata's side. Soon the screams of a man was heard as they turned to see that Gaara had the frog man lifted high in the air right before him.

"Dame Mother fucking pieces of shit!" the man shouted as sand slowly began to crawl up to his face. "You might kill me but they will not stop until they have her back. Do you hear me? And they will have her ripe out you in sides and strangle you with them. Your dead, you hear me, dead!" he screamed just before he was engulfed in sand and crushed into a liquidly mush.

"Hey, Hinata. Come on open your eyes." Temari gently said as she shook her gentle. "Kankuro, help me get her mask off. I need to see if something broken." She said as he moved to kneel over Hinata, having her lean on his shoulder. "Ah, you've got to be fucking kidding me," she spat "the straps have small locks on them." she said while moving Hinata's long hair to the side to show three black, leather straps with locks in the center. With in seconds she pulled out her lock picks and began to work on them.

"Wait." Kankuro said causing Temari's hands to freeze.

"What?!"

"What if she's ugly or horrible misshapen?" he asked.

"Kankuro you fucking ass, she could have a concussion or a fracture and your worried about what she fucking looks like?" she shouted and him angrily.

"Well, people only put have masks on if their trying to hide something bad." Kankuro said trying to defend himself.

"She could have a bloody pig's nose for all I care and a snake's tough. It's coming off." She said as she finished undoing the locks before laying her back onto her back, "Besides it couldn't be half as bad as your face." she said as Kankuro shot her an angry dull look. She then slowly began to remove the white procaine mask. Kankuro's stiffened he took in the sight before him.

"She's . . ."


	4. Suna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Rating: M**

(_This story is rated mature for a reason_.)

_**Special thanks to reviewers**_

**Chapter 4**

**"Suna"**

'_Snow?' whispered Hinata, looking down at her palm, as a slow, gentle smile crossed her face. She loved the snow, although she could not completely understand why. She watched as the small flake began to melt in her hand before looking up at more falling snow. _

_Everything around her seemed to glow as the white snow gentle swallowed the dead black trees surrounding her. Her smile grew as it began to snow more heavily around her, gentle raising her hands up to hold them. She then gentle closed her eyes as she opened her mouth and waited for the icy cold water to touch her tough._

_When she felt it fall into her mouth she quickly closed it tasting the snow, but something was off about it, causing her face to move into a slight frown. It did not taste like water but more like she was sucking on a penny._

'_Blood?'_

_When she opened her eye she no longer saw the loving white snow, but red snow instead. Her eyes widen, looking at her hand to see blood instead of the melted water._

_Slowly a look of sadness comes over her face, she never liked blood. She hated the way it never seemed to completely come off, always there to remind you of your sins. _

_She slowly turned her head up as she felt someone's eyes heavily on her, only to see . . . Gaara. Soon her look of sadness disappears as she turns her head to the side, looking confused. _

'_Gaara?' she gentle whispers, as he began walking towards her before stopping and moving into a crouch._

'_Hinata.' He replied in his monotone voice. They looked into each others eyes, both searching for something unknown to themselves. Then he slowly raised his hand to reveal a small black flute in his hand. The second her eyes saw the small object she visible stiffens and begins to shack in fear. _

'_This seems to be important to you,' he said looking at the flute before looking back at her fear stricken face, 'very important.'_

'_Please, give it to me.' She whispered moving her hand to try and take it only to have him move it further away from her._

'_No, because if I have this . . . I can control you, can't I.' he said grabbing her chin with his thumb turning her face to look into his eyes. 'Yes, that's right.' a dark smirk growing on his face._

'_Please.' She whispers again trying to look back at the flute but he refused to let her._

'_No.' he growls as sand explodes out of his gourd, violently spinning around them blocking out the bloody snow and turning it into a murderous red desert. _

**Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna**

"Wait." Kankuro said causing Temari's hands to freeze.

"What?!"

"What if she's ugly or horrible misshapen?" he asked.

"Kankuro you fucking ass, she could have a concussion or a fracture and your worried about what she fucking looks like?" she shouted at him angrily.

"Well, people only put masks on if their trying to hide something bad." Kankuro said trying to defend himself.

"She could have a bloody pig's nose for all I care and a snake's tough. It's coming off." She said as she finished undoing the locks before laying her back onto her back, "Besides it couldn't be half as bad as your face." she said as Kankuro shot her an angry dull look. She then slowly began to remove the white procaine mask. Kankuro's stiffened as he took in the sight before him.

"She's . . . wearing another mask?" he said looking confused, "Why for kami's sake would she need to wear two masks. Wait Temari, this must mean she's really, really ugly and misshapen. Leave that one on."

"Kankuro, I swear if you say one more word about her possibly being unpleasing to the eyes IM GOING TO FUCKING TARE OFF YOUR FACE AND FEED IT TO YOU!" she shouted grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"H-Hai." He squeaks out before she roughly let him go and moves back to the second mask. The second mask was slightly different looking, as if it was more like padding for her face. She looks around it to make sure that there were not straps before gently removing it.

"Dear lord she's fucking beautiful." Kankuro says breathlessly slightly leaning in closer before being smacked in the head by his sister.

"You fucking touch her and all make you my new baby _sister_." She threats him.

"Dame it Temari, I wasn't going to do anything." He said glaring at her. "I'm just saying that I wasn't really expecting her to look like this."

"Hum" she said barely listening to him as she inspects her face for any damage. "We it looks like nothings broken but she's going to have one painful headache when she wakes up." She said looking up at her brothers. "You know I have to agree with you Kankuro, she really doesn't look like anything I would have excepted, she looks so . . . so"

"Innocent looking." He said leaning in a bit.

"Ya, so don't you do a dame thing to her." She said pointing to him.

"I wasn't going TO!" he shouts back at her.

"Ya sure." She said unconvinced.

"Temari you son of a –"

"I think we need to get going before more soldiers come." Temari said seriously, cutting off her brother.

"I'll carry Hinata." Kankuro eagerly said, lifting his hand in the air.

"Hell no!" she shouted back at him, smacking him hard in the head. "I'll carry Hinata; you carry my fan and her sword. I think its somewhere near where Gaara was fighting." she said pointing to the bloody mess. She tried not to look at it as Kankuro made a face like he was trying not to throw up. Temari then gently pulled Hinata to were she could pick her up piggy back style.

"Kankuro, did you get it yet?" she said standing up, pulling Hinata up a bit more.

"No, I can't find her sheath- oh no wait it's under this one guy here." He said trying to lift up his arm as his upper half of his body fell away from his lower half with a sickening sound. "O.K. I'm ready."

With in moments they were far from the bloody scene with Temari and Kankuro running side by side and Gaara far in the lead.

**Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna**

Hinata woke up with a painful sounding gasp as she moved into a sitting position, looking around quickly. As she slowly took in her surroundings she began to relax, with a gentle sigh.

It was dark, with only the small fire next to her giving her a gentle glow of the small campsite she was in. Both Temari and Kankuro where sound asleep under their small dirty planets, finally able to get rest on the opposite side of the fire from her.

Hinata watched them with gentle and slightly relived eyes, glad to see them unharmed before noticing the smooth white object next to her hand. She looked at it for a long moment before her hand shot up to her face feeling soft skin instead of hard porcelain.

A look of pure confusion came onto her face before she slowly picked up her mask, feeling the soft padding underneath it. She looks in between the mask and the two sleeping people on the other side of the fire before slipping the mask into her long sleeve in a hidden pocket.

As she felt heavy eyes on her, which she was quickly becoming familiar with, she turned to she Gaara sitting in the shadows. She looked at him as images of her dream flashed before her eyes. They stare at each other for what seemed like hours before Hinata finally turns to look into the fire.

"Gaara . . . I was . . . I was wondering it you would not play the flute." She gentle whispers as her hands squeeze into small fist on her lap.

"Are you giving be an order." He said with a dark, cold glair causing her to suppress a shiver.

"No . . . trust me it's . . . it's far from any type of order or . . . demand." She said, trying to place her words as careful as possible. "It's more along the . . . the lines of pleading." The minutes seemed to spread like hours for Hinata as she sat worriedly waiting for any type of acknowledgment from him.

"And why should I listen to you?" he said in his emotionless voice as his face went black, only keeping his eye cold.

"Because . . . Because when ever it is played . . . very bad things happen . . . and I don't want to . . . to hurt anyone." She said as she looked at Temari and Kankuro before turning to look pleadingly at him.

". . . Hn." was all he said before crossing his arms over his chest and looking into the fire. At this a small, small smile crosses over her face as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

Time seemed to have frozen for Gaara as he took in her first smile, confusing him greatly. He didn't really giver her an answer yet she still seemed to believe that he would listen to her. He had a sudden urge to pull out the dame flute and play it just to prove her wrong, yet he stayed still just watching her.

"Why are you smiling, I never gave you and answer?" he asked coldly as he glared at her.

"But you listened." She said acting like it was just as wonderful only making Gaara even more confused. He watched as she turned back at the fire and give small cat like yawn, rubbing her eyes before looking at the tree beside her. He saw her give a quick scan of the tree before moving onto all fours.

"Good night." She said looking like she wanted to say something else before closing her mouth and walking over to the tree.

Hinata easily channeled chakra into her hands and feet as she walked up the tree gracefully until she came to a very large branch that hung over campsite. She then moved to lie down in a very cat like manner. She had her knees on either side of the branch with her feet tucked closely to her and one of her arms tucked under her head while the other hung of the branch.

As Hinata laid there waiting for sleep to come many thoughts swam in her head. Slowly the events leading up to now played before her eyes. Then the dream, yet it wasn't a dream. It was too real and the way Gaara seemed to look at her when she woke up. Like he just found out something, the same shine in his eye's that was in her dream. No it wasn't a dream, yet he didn't say anything.

Soon her head was spinning, and the painful headache was not helping but it was nothing she wasn't used to. Within minutes the ache became less to where she could move it into the back of her mind, numbing it before sleep began to come over her. With in seconds she was falling into the darkness, slipping away from everything as one last thought played through her head. '_What's next?'_

**Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna**

Kankuro woke slowly as the sun shined in his eyes, and unwilling deciding it was time for him to wake up. As he sat up he saw his sister also slowly starting to wake up before turning to see Gaara glaring at him. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair before pulling up his hood hiding it as he at last turn to Hinata to see . . . she was gone.

"Shit, Temari wake up." He said shaking his sister.

"W-h-a-t?" she growled as she sat up and fixing her ponytails.

"Hinata's gone!" he said standing up looking around the camp for her.

"What!" she said fully awake, also jumping up. "Gaara, where did she go?" she said looking over, panicky at her youngest brother. She slightly stiffened as his glare became dark before pointing up.

Both Temari and Kankuro's eyes shot up to see Hinata laying high above them on a large branch looking at the sky humming quietly to her self.

"You dum ass," she said smacking her brother, "You got me all worked up for nothing."

"Well how was I supposed to know she was up the tree?" he asked rubbing his new burse.

"By paying more attention, Kami!" she said whipping a hand over her tired face. "Hinata, come on down, were going to be leaving soon." Temari shouted up to her as she shoved her blanket into her pack.

"Hai." said a gentle voice, jumping down the tree in seconds.

"Well, its going to take week instead of the regular three days to get back to Suna, but I think if we stop only twice a day we might get there in four and a half days instead." said Temari as she mumbled to her self making mental notes of how to ration out their food supplies for four people instead of three.

"Suna?" asked Hinata, with her head tiled in a puppy like manner.

"Yeah, that's where we are heading." said Temari, just now realizing that Hinata was never informed. "It's located in the country of the wind, it's in the desert." Temari watched as her eyes became slight out of focused before shaking her head.

"Come on Temari, I want to be home sometime this week. I'm sick of this place." whined Kankuro following Gaara through the trees.

"Were coming, were coming. Kami I swear all you do is bitch and whine." she groaned back to him, as both girls quickly caught up to him.

"Oh please like you're one to talk." he mumbled back.

"Wise Ass."

"Evil Bitch."

**Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna**

"Why do you do that?" asked Kankuro, as he watched Hinata on the other side of Temari. They had been running for almost five hours strait in silence, no one wanting to break it. They where just now coming close to the fire nation's board, with only about three more hours until they would finally reach the desert.

"Do what?" asked Hinata completely ignorant of his meaning.

"Stay on all four, why don't you move on two legs? It's weird." He asked gesturing at her.

"Kankuro you Ass," she said hitting him over the head, "Don't put her on the spot like that. If she wants to walk like that let her walk like that." Temari said glairing at him, although the same question was also running through her head too.

"What!? I just wanted to know." He said trying to defend himself.

"I have a . . . few reasons for doing it." Hinata said with a gentle smile.

"Well, what are they?" he asked getting impatient.

"Kankuro." Temari warned lifting her fist in the air.

"There are four of them . . . the first is I was . . ._ raised_ to walk like this." she said as she watched the confusing no both Temari's and Kankuro's faces.

"The second is that it . . . protects most of my vital organs and makes me . . . more difficult to attack." She said as the two sand nin saw the logical point in it.

"The third it's a bit more . . . difficult to explain." She said trying to find a way to have them understand.

"Well put it into an example." Temari said no longer able to hold back her curiosity.

"What would you find more . . . terrifying, a person running at you with a . . . kunai in their hand or one running at you like a . . . creator with the kunai in their teeth?" she said looking both of them in the eyes.

Both Temari and Kankuro stiffened as the dark thought entered their minds, as silence soon came over the three of them.

"Wait what about the fourth reason?" asked Kankuro.

"The last reason is because it makes me feel more . . . comfortable and . . . secure." she said tuning to look at Gaara as he listen to listened to her explaining it before turning to look ahead on him once again.

"Hu, that's the reason why Kankuro ware's the make-up." Temari said pointing her thumb back at him.

"War Paint Not Make-Up!" shouted Kankuro glairing daggers and his older sister.

"All looks the same to me." She said shrugging her shoulders. This caused a small giggle to come from Hinata getting everyone's attention before Temari's joins in.

"Evil Bitch." Spat Kankuro before turning away to pout.

"Make-Up Boy." Shout right back still laughing.

"It's Not Make-Up!" he hissed back before turning away again causing once again a comfortable silence to come over the travelers.

The silence lasted for three hours before finally coming to the boarder where hot sand met green grass. Hinata stood there with wide eyes as she took in the burning desert before her, feeling the dry air blow in her face.

"Hey Hinata," shouted Kankuro "Where going to take a quick break here before going into the desert." He said moving to sit next to his sister under the shade of a tree while Gaara jumped into another tree far from them, yet still close enough to keep an eye on Hinata.

"Hai." She said before moving to sit in front of the two siblings. She watched as they both dug through their packs before pulling out a few things to eat.

"What do you want?" asked Temari as she held out to her a power bar and an apple to her. Hinata starred at both of them with wide eyes before slowly taking the apple in her hand and starring at it.

"What never seen an apple before?" Kankuro teased her with a smirk.

"Don't be an Ass." said Temari smacking him over the head.

"What! I was just joking." He said

"Actually . . . I never had an apple." she said as a deep red blush flowed onto her face.

"What? Well what did you eat when you were with the Hyugas?" he asked finding it hard to believe that she had never happen before. For crying out loud, you couldn't go ten miles without running into one around there.

"Rice and mush." She said as she whipped the apple on her shirt.

"Mush?"

"It's what I called it. They . . . never told me what it was called. It's this green . . . stuff that taste like dirt." she said blushing an even deeper red.

"All the time?" he asked up believed.

"Hai." she said before slowly taking a small bight out of the apple. As she tasted the apple her eyes become wide staring at it for a second before taking another few bights out of it.

"Like it?" Temari asked with a smile.

"That an understatement." commented Kankuro as he watched her start to eat the core of the apple.

"Don't Be An Ass!" Temari shouted slamming his head into the trunk of the tree.

"Ow!"

**Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna Suna**

The next four days for the travelers was rather uneventful and clam. Temari and Hinata became close in that time, talking with each other; well Temari talked, Hinata manly listen.

Hinata became to be like a younger sister to Temari, which she secretly always wanted while she became more of a close friend with Kankuro. He took great fun in teasing her about certain thing before getting pummeled by his sister shortly after.

"What's Suna like?" Hinata asked. They where only a few minutes away before it would come into view and she was starting to become slight excited.

"Well it's nice. They have huge market days and lots of nice places to go shopping for clothes and weapons." Temari said with a smile as she too was become excited about going home.

"They also have really nice bars." commented Kankuro with a smirk.

"Suna is also known for its world spiciest food dishes." Temari said encoring Kankuro's remark.

"Are people nice there?" Hinata asked with a child like smile on her face. At this she saw both Kankuro and Temari stiffing before looking over a Gaara that was walking ahead of them.

"Well, there's a few. Do you know that it is also known for being the largest village in the country of the wind?" Temari said with a smile changing the topic.

"How big?" she asked

"Well the population it about 64,00 so it pretty big." Kankuro commented again, placing his hands behind his head.

A smile stayed on Hinata's face as they continued to walk through the desert, feeling like she was getting another chance to have a life. But Hinata's thoughts soon turned to the conversation she and Gaara shared the night before.

_The desert night was freezing as the wind blew hard over the small campsite as Hinata sat close to the fire. Both Temari and Kankuro were deep asleep despite the cold under their thick blankets next to each other. _

_Hinata sunk deeper in her blanket as she starred deep into the fire. She had woken up a few minutes ago, unable to sleep for more that two hours for reasons beyond her understanding. Although it was nothing new to her but it did require her to sleep more often, which she could not do while traveling._

_Luckily she had been able to hide if from both Temari and Kankuro, not wanting to slow down anyone. But not Gaara as nothing seemed to go unnoticed by him, who always seemed to constantly be watching her. She didn't really know how she felt about it but it did make her a bit nerves about her actions. _

_Gaara sat away from his siblings, like always, but slightly closer to Hinata watching her __**again**__. He sat a bit more relaxed than he usually did when everyone was awake. He had one of his knees up, with an arm sling above it, while is other leg was stretched out in front of him. _

_Hinata found out by the second night camping with them that Gaara never slept. The closest thing she saw him do was meditate, which she found a bit unusual. She knew something was different about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt that he acted like her when it came to a few things, except when it came to that insanely short temper of his. She turned to look at his light sea green before looking back at the fire. _

"_Gaara-san?" she whispered quietly as she turned to look at him. She watched as he striated a bit to show that she had his attention. "I have a question to ask you." _

_He watched as he saw her play with her fingers, one of her nerves habit he had found. He had seen her doing it since she had woken up, stopping once realizing she was doing it only to be back at it again. He had a sudden urge to cut them off to stop their annoyance only to continue to sit there. He had seemed to be doing that a lot lately although he was unsure if it was good thing yet._

"_When . . . when we get to Suna . . . I . . . I was wondering if I . . . if I could stay with you guys." She said before looking back into the fire. "I know that I might be stuck into some cell or . . . cage again and might not see any of you or killed but . . . but if there is the slight chance that I'm not can I?" she asked looking at him with sad soulless eyes. _

_He was confused by her actions although he hid it all, not understanding her. He was sure that she would ask Temari with something like this seeing as the two girls had become close over the short for reasons beyond his understanding._

_After staring at each other for what seemed like hours Gaara finally looked away from her to look at the cold desert. "I do not care if you sleep in some cell or the pelf in the streets. As far as 'where you sleep' goes, I don't care about people that are not worth my time. You're nothing of my concern." He said, he monotone sounding a bit board. When he looked back at her he excepted her to look sad or a bit of an angry one at his cold word but all he saw was that small smile of hers. _

"_Thank you Gaara-san." She softly said as she looked at him with soft eyes and what he guessed to be happiness._

"_Hn." was all he said; deciding not to even try to understand what she was met by it. As silence seemed to spread between them the night suddenly appeared to become a bit warmer for the both of them._

"Hey Hinata, Hi-na-ta?" Temari said moving her hand in front of Hinata's face.

"Hai?" she said coming out of her thoughts.

"Well, what do you think?" she said gesturing to the huge canyon in front of them that looked like giant stairs with a huge slice between them. But as she looking between the canyons she saw hundreds of buildings and house in many odd shapes that she could not help but look at it in wonder.

It was Suna . . .


	5. Spicy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Rating: M**

(_This story is rated mature for a reason_.)

_**Special thanks to reviewers**_

**apologies for the lateness **

**Chapter 5**

**"Spicy"**

"Well, what do you think?" she said gesturing to the huge canyon in front of them that looked like giant stairs with a huge slice between them. But as she looking between the canyons she saw hundreds of buildings and house in many odd shapes that she could not help but look at it in wonder.

It was Suna . . .

"It's so big" Hinata said as they began to pass between the canyons. It seemed within seconds they were surrounded in sounds of haggling man and busy shoppers. As they began to make their way through the energetic crowds Hinata's senses were ensnared by the activity and smells of food venders, perfume carts and cattle.

The moment the crowd spotted Gaara, it seemed to become quite and part for him, yet a small murmurs seemed to seep through the crowd as they sited Hinata. This caused Temari and Kankuro to go slightly on edge.

They were both used to the way they acted toward Gaara but they were unsure how the people would act towards her. And if it was the same way, thing were defiantly about to get complicated. They watched as the crowd took in the way she walked along with her dark hair and pale lavender eyes.

But everything was lost on Hinata's part as she took in the surroundings, completely over looking the antagonistic stares. Her eyes seemed to move between the beautiful cloths that hung from lines over head to the stunning jewelry hanging on the carts. But that's when her eyes landed on something red.

"Kankuro." whispered Temari as she saw some men looking hostel towards Hinata with only the fear of Gaara holding them at bay.

"Yeah, I see them." He spoke quietly, "They won't do anything as long as she stays near us." However it seemed fate was working against them as they both saw Hinata moving away from them to a large cart of apples. Ever so slowly the crowed began to move in around her waiting for Hinata to be out of the three nin's sights.

"Hinata!" shouted Kankuro as he began moving towards her.

The second Hinata's eyes fell on the apples she began moving towards them with only the taste of the sweet fruit on her mind. As she began to reach out a hand to grab one she felt something warm and grainy wrap around her waist and roughly yank her back, bringing her out of her thoughts. Hinata looked down at herself to see sand slithering around her waist with a small rope of it extending from her waist to Gaara's hand.

The second their eyes met Gaara's sand dragged her until she was beside him, before falling off her. Hinata continued to look up into Gaara's angry eyes as his gaze tore into her causing her to remain very still.

"Do not wonder off." He said in his impassive voice that suddenly seemed to be filled with annoyance.

"Hai." replied Hinata as she watched him abruptly turn and walking away as she moved to following at his heels.

Both Temari and Kankuro stood there for a second before following after them, taking in the crowd's reaction. Great confusion played across the peoples faces having for the first time seen Gaara act that way towards another human being. However once the confusing was gone caution and hidden hostility seemed to sink into there faces.

"Well I guess that seems to have caused a lasting negativity towards Hinata." Kankuro murmured to his sister.

"Yeah . . . I think we should keep a close eye on Gaara. He has seemed to have been rather calm lately and I feel that a lot of that might be because of Hinata. Maybe she has sparked some kind of curiosity in him or something. But I feel that it might also make him become slightly possessive of her." Temari whispered making sure that neither Hinata nor Gaara heard her.

"I think so too, one of us should probably keep a close eye on Hinata also. She seems nice and gentle around us but we have no idea how she would react around aggressive people or negativity toward her." He said quietly to her.

"Yes, I agree. We should probably lay down a few guide lines on fighting for her too." Temari said suddenly thinking of what the Hyuga's taught her on how to deal with threats.

"Hey Hinata," said Temari as she moved up beside her.

"Hai?" she said looking up at her.

"Hey umm . . . there are a few things I should tell you on how you should react around certain things." Temari said trying to place her words as gentle as possible. "For instance let's say someone wanted to fight with you. You must not under any circumstances fight with them or harm them in any way."

"No killing?" she asked turning her head in a puppy dog manner.

"And defiantly no killing. If you kill someone it will cause many problems in Suna and they might not let you stay here. If someone acts in a way that makes you feel worried towards yours or someone's safety or acts negative towards you, you tell one of us, understand?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"No fighting and No killing. Understand." She said as she nodded her head with a smile on her face. This caused Temari to give a sigh of relief as she returned the smile.

"Temari," Hinata gentle said looking around at her surrounds. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to see our Kazekage, the leader of Suna." She said pointing towards a huge round dome like structure in front of them.

"Why?" Hinata asked looking up at her again.

"He wants to meet you." said Kankuro, as she turned to look up at him before looking back at the dome again with a slight frown on her face.

Hinata could not understand the feeling that suddenly seemed to crawl into her stomach as they neared the building. It reminded her of how she would feel when going to meet the leader of the Hyuga clan which caused her to become cautions and on guard.

**Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy**

"The KazeKage will see you now." said a masked nin behind a large desk, motioning them with his arm. But before he was even finished with the sentence they were already moving toward the two large wooden doors.

The instant Hinata walked into the large dark office she felt as if something slimy had been pored onto her skin. This caused her senses to go on high alert as she cautiously took in her surrounds.

The room was unusually dark considering it was late afternoon outside giving the area a sort of ominous feeling to it. The office was large, crammed with as many books, scrolls and file folder as it could take. The only thing that seemed somewhat out of place was the usually clean desk that sat in the middle of the room.

"Kazekage-suma." Both Temari and Kankuro said as the bowed respectfully. Hinata watched this display before looking at Gaara from the corner of her eye. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest glairing defiantly at the man before him.

Hinata's eyes locked with a pair dark brown, that were slowly taking her in. He seemed to be almost the spitting image of a paint-free Kankuro, almost. Where Kankuro gave a laid back, trickster vibe the man behind the desk gave off one of mistrust, deceit, and power hungry. Almost the identical vibes to the Hyuga clan leader, making Hinata want to jump out the window.

Soon Hinata's happy thoughts of a new life seemed to turn to ash. Almost immediately images of chairs and cages began to shine before her eye. But no one knew of Hinata's slow trip down memory lane as she became blank. Her body, face, and eyes showing nothing to anyone.

"So this is it?" asked the Kazekage as he slowly stood up from his seat. "Not what I was excepting." He murmured to himself as he moved to stand before Hinata before crouching. He starred at her for a long moment, trying to get something from her eyes only to be met with nothingness.

"She doesn't seem to be much, dose she?" he quietly commented as he placed a finger under her chin lifting it up to get a better look. "But quit a beauty though." He said as a grin crawled onto his face.

Hinata continued to stand there as she felt her skin crawl with disgust at the man's touching. She had a sudden urge to move away but stayed very, very still giving the impression that she was made out of stone.

Both Temari and Kankuro became immediately tense as they took in Hinata. They had never seen Hinata act like this, not even when the first meet her behind the cage bars. She was completely blank, hollow as if Hinata had stepped out or shut a door. But what made them down right terrified was the expression that Gaara was wearing.

Gaara seemed to have gone scary calm, yet his eyes appear to be in a state of blind fury. With in seconds the tension in the room became dangerously high. Yet the Kazekage seemed to be completely ignorant of it as he continued to inspect the girl before him.

". . . Hu" was all he said as he suddenly removed his fingers and moved back behind his desk. Suddenly the pressure in the room dropped making Temari and Kankuro give a sigh of relief. "What is your name girl?"

"Hinata." She said her voice sounding as hollow as she looked.

"Well Hinata, you seemed to be a sane minded person. Would you be willing to become a part of the Suna village?" he asked as a slow grin slithered onto his as he saw the slight nod of her head.

"Good. Then there are going to be a few things that need to be done. First you will need go to the hospital to make sure that you are not caring any types of illnesses and the likes of that. Also you will need to meet the village consuls to decide the best way to having you become a part of this village. Basically finding where you would fit in. Now as far as you living area . . ." he said as he began to go through paper in his desk.

"She will be staying with us." Gaara stated starring rebelliously at him.

"Really and when was this decided?" he asked looking calmly at Gaara with something dark in his eyes.

"Now." With in seconds the tension was back worst than before as some sort of invisible battle was taking place between the two.

"If you are willing to take full responsibility for her then so be it." He replied as he slowly leaned back in his chair. "Then that will be all for now, Temari, Kankuro I expect your missions report by tomorrow morning. You know where to get your payment for this assignment." He said dismissing them.

"Kazekage-suma." said the two sand nin as the turn to catch up with Gaara who was out the door in seconds with Hinata following closely behind him.

The Kazekage sat there looking at where he last saw the nin before turning to look out her window. He watched both Hinata and Gaara walk out of the Kazekage building with Kankuro and Temari instep behind them.

"Do you think that was wise Kazekage-suma?" said a voice before a man stepped out of the shadows to stand beside the Kazekage.

"No, but I really didn't have a chose, now did I. It seems that Gaara as become slightly fond of the girl. To think something like that caused thousands of people at shrivel in fear, you would never think such a thing by her appearance. Such a tiny thing." said the Kazekage with a thoughtful tone.

"Giving her the overall advantage." The nin said watching Hinata as she turned to look at Temari as she was shouting at her brother.

"Yes it dose."

"It's going to be difficult to do anything with her if Gaara has an eye on her." the nin commented.

"Yes it will, but there is nothing we can do about it now. We're going to have to take everything slow. I want to know everything that girl can do, I want to know her every action in this village. I even what to know why she walks on all fours." the Kazekage said in a light tone before turning to look away from the window.

"As you wish Kazekage-suma." said the nin bowing low before disappearing into the shadows once again.

**Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy**

"Kami, I can't believe he acted that way!" shouted Temari as the four of them made their way out of the Kazekage building. "I swear sometimes I really question why the village consul picked him to be Kazekage."

"Yeah, yeah we know and feel your pain." said Kankuro with a board tone although his eyes were also dark with anger.

"You know what, lets just forget that. We should be happy; Hinata gets to stay with us." Temari said smiling down at Hinata. "Which means your going to be walking around fully clothed from now on Kankuro." She said glairing at him.

"What! Temari I thought you'd give me more credit than that." Kankuro said looking a little hurt.

"Yeah well you can never be too careful now can you." She said giving him an evil smile.

"Evil bitch."

"Wise ass." Temari said before she let out a loud yawn. "Let hurry up and get this stuff over with at the hospital, I want go home and sleep."

"What ever you say Tarzan." Kankuro said as her dogged a hit. "Ha you missed." He said pointing his finger at her. Before she quickly jerked her fan out and smacked him on top of the head. "Mother Fucker- that hurt Temari."

"Well maybe you should think before you open that big trap of yours." Temari said with a smirk on her face.

"Why you cu-"

"Shut-up!" Gaara's voice suddenly said as he half turned to look at them with a cold glair, silencing his two older siblings.

The rest of the trip to the hospital was made in silence as both Temari and Kankuro were afraid of what Gaara would do while Hinata was too busy looking at the village. Once they reached the building they went straight to the receptions desk.

The nurse was completely petrified by the site of Gaara causing them to be quickly sent of a doctor's office. Which made the two older siblings smile, having Gaara as a brother dose have its quarks.

Once there they ended waiting for about an hour until someone finally came to the office.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Akira and I will be doing a full body check over." said the doctor who had not removed he eyes from his clip board sense entering the room. "Alright I need . . ." he paused as he lifted the a few pages back. ". . . Hinata to hop onto the table please."

When he did finally look up froze for a moment seeing Kankuro, Temari and Gaara by the wall looking pissed. But who wouldn't after waiting an hour in a small office after getting back for a long mission. That's when he saw Hinata walking on all fours away from Gaara's side and leap onto the table with a cat like grace before turning to look at the doctor.

"I am sorry but I am going to have to ask you to step out side." said the doctor as he pulled out a pair of white gloves.

"We'll be right down the hall alright." Temari said as she saw Hinata stiffing a bit as she and her brother made there way out the door.

"Sir?" the doctor nervously asked as he saw that Gaara still had not moved.

"Gaara?" asked Kankuro as he stuck his head back into the room. Gaara stood there for a moment looking at the doctor before he leisurely made his way out the door.

"Alright Hinata, I am going to be doing a few test. All should be fairly quick." said the doctor as he pulled up a chair to Hinata.

Hinata sat there as she watched the doctor do his little test, with slight miss trust. She did not like this place, it was cold, smelled of sick things and reminded her too much of the Hyuga compound. She just barely had control over her fear as she watched his eyes turn wide with each test he took.

She saw him redo a few of the test not really believing what he was seeing. She watched as his looked at her in wonder seeing the results of each test, looking like he was becoming excited. When he finally sat down to look over all the results of each test Hinata began to feel relived thinking that he was finally through. But oh was she wrong.

"O.k. Hinata, I just want to do a few more things and then we will be done." He said as he turned his back to her and turned around with a needle.

Hinata began to feel her control on her fear slip away as her eyes starred at the needle in fear. Soon images of the compound began to flash before her eyes causing her fear to turn into hysteria.

"No!" Hinata said she he began moving towards her.

"Hinata I am only going to be taking some blood, there is nothing to get worked up about." the doctor said as she began to moving away from him.

"No!" she said again. With that the doctor gave an annoyed sigh before truing around and pressing a bottom on the wall.

Both Temari and Kankuro sat on the couch in the hall while Gaara stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed. It had been over an hour and a half since they left Hinata with the doctor causing them all to get a bit cranky.

"Dame it! It dose not take this long to get a full check up." Temari murmured as she laid her head back with Kankuro giving an agreed grunt. That's when they hear a loud _binge _sound fill the hallway.

The three sand siblings watched curiously as two large men walked quickly down the hall into a doctor's room . . . Hinata's room.

"What's going on." murmured Kankuro as he sat up looking at the door.

_Bang _

_Crash _

_Ping _

_Smash _

_Ping_

_Smash_

"What the Hell!" shouted Temari as she and Kankuro ran to the room, slamming the door open. "WHAT THE HELL!"

The doctor's room was a mess. The table flipped over, papers were everywhere, a few broken jars and two needles were stuck into the ceiling. The two large men in the room were on the floor looking confused and very pissed while the doctor tried to catch Hinata. She ran up the wall and climbed into a small cabinet that was closest to the ceiling before slamming she small doors behind her.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing." shouted Kankuro. He practically through the doctor off chair the doctor was standing on, trying to open the cabinet door that Hinata sealed shut with her chakra.

As Kankuro through the doctor the two large men began to move towards Kankuro aggressively before being slammed in the Temari's large fan sending them to the floor.

"You stay the fuck down." shouted Temari as she moving in front to the two men smacking one of the men as he moved to get up again. "I said stay down!"

"Hey Hinata, are you all right?" asked Kankuro gentle as he stepped onto the chair the doctor was on moments before. "Hinata?"

"I-I want to l-leave now, please." Hinata squeaked out behind the doors.

"Yeah, were leaving sweetheart." Temari said as she the doctor try as slip something into his pocket. "What the hell were you thinking?" Temari shouted at the doctor.

"I was only trying to take some blood." the doctor shouted back angry.

"How? By fucking scaring her to death, what were you fucking thinking?" she shouted again slamming the bottom of her fan at the floor.

"Hinata can you let go of the door. Don't worry were leaving right now." Kankuro said softly as Temari continued to shout at the doctor. When he felt Hinata's chakra leave the doors he slowly opened them to see Hinata wide eyed and slightly shaking.

"Here come on." He said as gently pulled her out of cabinet before setting her on the ground.

The second Hinata touched the floor she shot out the door; passing Gaara, who stood hazardously in the door way looking ready to kill.

"Hinata!" shouted Temari

Hinata was about five feet from the door when she felt something warm roughly wrap around her waist, stopping her movements. She jerked her head back to see Gaara sand slithering around her waist to his hand about thirty feet away.

"Let's go." Gaara said in his monotone voice as he turned his head to look at his two wide eyed siblings. When the three of them finally reached Hinata Gaara's sand finally released her and slowly moved back into his gourd.

Hinata wasted no time as she shoot out of the hospital before she stopped about twenty feet away to look back at the sand nin. Both Temari and Kankuro quickly rushed to catch up to Hinata, worried that she might run off while Gaara walk leisurely.

"Alright I don't know about you but I am ready to go home and pass out." Kankuro said as scratched the back of his head with I tired look on his face. "This has been too much excitement for one day."

"Yeah I know what you mean." murmured Temari

**Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy**

"Well this is it." said Temari as she unlocked to door to their House. "It's nice but it's on the out skirts of the village so you have to walk pretty far to get to any of the good stuff." She said as they all made their way into the house.

"Sorry for the little mess." mumbled Kankuro as placed his hand behind his head in a somewhat embarrassed way.

The house was a complete pig sty with books and scrolls everywhere, some cloths piled on the couch as if someone was going to fold them but never got to it. There was also old instant ramen bowls all over the place along with dishes piled on the table, to say it was a little mess just might have be a bit of and understatement.

Now while some people would have found it completely disgusting and looking completely unlivable Hinata found it to be a palace. She looked at everything with a small smile finally getting to see what a house looked like having never really lived in a home.

"-sigh- Kankuro show Hinata the up stairs and give her the guest room to stay in." Temari said as she began to move around cleaning up.

"Hai, hai. Follow me." Kankuro said motioning to Hinata. She practically bounced each step she took as she followed the slow Kankuro up the stairs before turning right. "O.k. you have the first room on your left, my room, and them the room across from mine is Gaara's. Next to mine is Temari's and across for hers is yours." He said as he slowly walked into the room.

It was surprisingly clean, if you over looked the thick layer of dust and the spider webs in the corner. It was small but not really cramped, more like cozy with small bed, a desk and chair and a small book case beside it. It also had a large window with thin gray curtains letting in the bright sunlight for outside.

"Kami this needs to be dusted." murmured Kankuro as he pushed open the curtains coughing slightly. Then he slowly opened the closet and began pulling out bed sheets and a spray bottle. He then placed the bed sheets down on the old desk and began spraying the bed legs, head and foot board.

"What are you doing." asked Hinata curiously.

"This is to make sure that nothing crawl into your bed while your sleeping, also makes the bed look shiny and new which is nice." He said trying to be funning. "Now when you make your bed or your going to sleep make sure that she sheets stay off the ground and are tucked in close to you, alright. Don't want to be bitten by anything out here in the desert."

"Hai." Hinata said with a strong nod of her head as she watched him put the spray bottle back in the closet and began to make the bed. She looked through out the room wide eyed with a smile on her face as she looked in every nuke and cranny.

"O.k. now there are only two bathrooms; one in Gaara's room which you can't use and one down stairs next to the kitchen." Kankuro said as he finished making the bed and began walking out of the room. "I think Temari is about done making the downstairs look livable, come on."

Hinata followed closely as they went down stairs to find that the books and scrolls were now piled onto a bookcase and the cloths and dishes gone. Temari looked up as she through the last of the trash into a black bag before tying it and throwing it at Kankuro's head.

"Take the trash out." She said as Kankuro tried to catch it only to slip on the stairs and fall down them, almost bringing Hinata with him.

"Dame it Temari, you could have told me it was heavy!" shouted Kankuro as jumps up angrily.

"What? It's not heavy your just a little weakling." Temari teased as she pulled out another one behind the couch and threw that one at him too.

"There is also more in the kitchen." Temari sang as Kankuro began to make his way to the door.

"Dame it Temari!" he shouted before storming off into the kitchen as she laughed at him before flopping onto the now clean couch.

"Oh it feels good to lie down." Temari sighed as Hinata made her way towards her taking in the clean room. It was big! It had a large bookcase at the back of the room, a small TV in the front, a large couch and coffee table in front of it. It also had large windows, one having a built in seat where Gaara sat looking out of it.

He sat with one foot on the seat while the other one was stretched out along the floor with his arms crossed. He had a fixed glair as if he was look out the window at someone before he turned to look in a different direction to fix a darker glair.

"Hey Hinata, come sit down with me and help me decide what to do for dinner." Temari said as she hit the cushion next to her. Hinata was slightly confused why Temari hit the cushion but jumped upped onto it before sitting cross legged.

"I was thinking of something big since it's your first night here." Temari said as she leaned her head back and crossed her arms. "What do you think we should have?"

"Apples." Hinata stated with a big smile looking somewhat excited.

"What else?" Temari asked. Hinata's face went immediately black before turning confused.

"More Apples?" she asked as she turned her head to the side in her now becoming famous puppy dog style.

"O.k. **lots** apples," Temari said laughing at how puppy like Hinata was acting, "but is there anything else you would like to eat." She watched as Hinata began to shack her head no as she continued to look confused. "How about I make one of Suna's famous dishes?"

"Can I still have an apple?"

"Yes of course." Temari said as she stood up and walked over to Kankuro who was slowly making his was to the door with about ten garbage bags. "Kankuro I need you to go get a few things in the market."

"Dear Kami your not going to cook are you!" Kankuro shouted dropping all the bags and looking at Temari it pure horror.

"What! You little Ass!" Temari shouted as she tackled Kankuro to the ground and began to hit him as he tried to crawl away. "And I was going to make that dame chilly you like so much! Your such and ungrateful pig!" she yelled as he yanked him back by he leg before jumping onto his back and slamming his head into the ground.

"Which (smack) one (smack) were (smack) you going (smack) to make?" Kankuro some how managed to ask.

"The one with black peppers." She answered as he somehow managed to slip away from her only to be tackled again and have his leg bend in a painful way.

"You mean the only one you **can** cook?" he asked as he tried throwing garbage bags at her.

"You dame little shit!" Temari shouted as she picked him up by the front of his shirt before bringing him up above her head and slam them both onto their backs.

"I can't tell a lie." wheezed Kankuro getting the breath knocked out of him as a grin began to spread across his face.

"Kankuro!" she shouted as she grabbed him by his leg and dragged him out the door, while kicking the garbage bags with them.

"Hey, wait a second Temari, wait not that please! Ahhhhh!" Kankuro shouted outside the door as Hinata sat there wide eyed listening to Kankuro's screams of pain. "Temari, mercy, Mercy! Mer-" he started before suddenly becoming quite.

Hinata sat there looking at the door like she was trying to make up her mind to either stay seated or go see it Kankuro was still alive. That's when Temari walked back in with a smile of triumph.

"Oh and here is some money for the market, you know what to get. Ou also get the stuff to make Dragon breath rice balls. Oh and Hinata wants lots of apples." Temari said as she pulled out some cash out of her wallet, holding it by the door. That's when a black and blue bruised hand appeared reaching for the money shakily.

"And you better be back by the time I'm done with the dishes." She said letting the threat hang in the air. His only response was a painful sounding wheeze of breath before she slammed the door on the hand. She smiled as she heard Kankuro's screams and curses on the other side of the door. Then she turned and walked happily into the kitchen.

Hinata sat there with a look between shock and confusion, before turning to look at Gaara who encored the whole thing. She then listened to Kankuro's curse outside the door move further and further away. She looked back at Gaara before turning her head hearing Temari humming happily in the other room.

'Did I miss something?' she thought to herself as she replayed the whole incident back in her head.

"Confusing." She murmured quietly to herself as she turned her head back to where she saw Temari disappear before hopping off the couch and walking off to explore the rest of the house.

**Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy**

"O.k. it's ready!" Temari sang as she placed the food on the dinning room table with a proud look of her face. That's when Hinata popped out of nowhere as she jumped onto one of the four chairs before sitting crossed legged.

"Alright, we have black tongue chill." Temari said as she pointed to a big bowl of bright red chill. "Dragon breath rice balls, and apple slices for you." She said as she turned to point at several small red ice balls that had small black triangles on the sides of them.

"There are tongues in there?" Hinata asked wide eyed as she curiously looked closer into the chilly.

"Ha-ha-ha, no it's just called that because if you eat too much your tongue turns black." Kankuro said as he walked up to the table and sat next to Hinata looking like he was completely healed for his beating.

"Oh." Hinata said as a look of understanding came over her face.

"But I would still check your chilly just in case. You never know what Temari will try to feed you." Kankuro whispered to Hinata before chuckling to himself as her eyes turned wide with shook.

"You better not be making fun of my food Kankuro." Temari warned as Gaara walked slowly into the room and sat across from Hinata.

"Of course not Temari." Kankuro said with a smirk. "So, Hinata I'm guessing that you have never tried spicy food before correct, with only eating that mush stuff."

"Hai." Hinata said as Temari grabbed her place putting some of the chilly on it before handing the plate back to her.

"Hum, this is going to be interesting." Kankuro murmured as he watched Hinata pick up her spoon to take a bite of her chilly. The second her tongue touched the chilly Hinata dropped her spoon and began whipping at her face with her tongue sticking out.

"Hot, Hot, Hot" she yelped as she knocked over her cup of water.

"Quick Hinata eat this." Kankuro said as he quickly shoved something into her mouth as she quickly munched on before swallowing. That's when Hinata went deadly still.

"Kankuro, what did you give her?" Temari said with a scared look on her face as she stopped cleaning up the mess her spilled drink made. She looked over at Kankuro who had an evil smile on his face before realizing that one of the Dragon breath rice balls was missing.

"Kankuro you didn't!" she shouted at Kankuro, "Hinata, are you o.k."

"Hot!" she yelped falling back out of her chair as she suddenly began running out of the room into the living room yelping hot over and over again.

"Hinata!" Temari shouted worriedly as she ran after Hinata while Kankuro began laughing uncontrollable and Gaara sat there eating calmly as if nothing was going on.

"Too Hot! Too Hot! Too Hot!" Hinata continued to yelp as ran around the living room before running into the kitchen with Temari close on her heels. She then slammed the refrigerator open and began drinking water like a crazy person.

"Wait Hinata, here suck on this." Temari said moving the water away from her face and sticking a metal spoon in her mouth. Hinata sat there before giving a small sigh as she felt her tongue stop burning.

"Come on; let's go back into the dinning room." Temari said gentle as she rubbed her back softly.

"Kankuro you ASS!" Temari shouted as she sat down angrily while Hinata sat down in her chair with the spoon sticking out of her mouth. Kankuro sat there trying to get his laughter under control as he dodged a knife being thrown at him by Temari.

"Oh come on it was only a joke." Kankuro said looking at his sister as he pulled the knife out of his chair beside his head.

"Look what you did to Hinata." Temari said pointing at her before picking up Hinata's knife at throwing it at him, which he also dodged. I one didn't know any better they would think knife throwing was a common thing around the sand siblings.

"Oh come on. Hinata it was only a joke." Kankuro said as he finally turned to look at her to see her pouting not looking at anyone. "Hey Hinata it was only a joke, I didn't mean it. It was all in fun and games." He suddenly said looking a bit worriedly at her as she turned her head further away from him. That's when Gaara decided the scene before him was worth his time as he watched with a board look on his face.

"Hinata, hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. Hey I'm sorry." He said standing up from his chair placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Kankuro!" hissed Temari as she looked at Kankuro's hand touching Hinata. That's when she leaped at Kankuro and began pounding the living crap out of him as his screams of pain began to fill the room.

"You are not to touch Hinata!" she shouted as pulled the large scooping spoon from off the table and began to smack him over the head.

"I wasn't (bang) trying to (bang) do anything!" Kankuro shouted at her.

Hinata sat their watching Kankuro's beating as she began to eat all the apple slices slowly looking slightly confused with the spoon still in her mouth while Gaara encored it all.

This went of for about ten minutes until Kankuro stopped moving and Temari moved back to her plate with a smile on her face. After a moment or two Kankuro's arm reached up and grabbed his plate before setting it next to his face and began eating it on the floor.

"This is such a nice dinner." Temari said happily as Hinata nodded her head slowly.

**Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy**

It was dark as Hinata walked downstairs quietly so not wake up Temari and Kankuro as they slept deeply in their rooms. As Hinata walked silently into the living room her eye's landed on Gaara who sat on the window seat, glairing out into the night.

She stands there for a moment before walking to the refrigerator and grabbing a few apples to munch on, sticking one in her sleeve and the other in her mouth. She them made her way back into the living room before sitting in front of the large bookcase cross legged.

Gaara turned away from the window as he saw her walking out of the kitchen with an apple in her mouth before sitting in front of the bookcase. He watched her as she sat there slowly eating her apple as she just starred at the books and scrolls. She stayed like that for about an hour eating two apples, cores and all.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked getting slightly annoyed at her for just sitting there.

"Looking." Hinata said innocently as she turned to look at Gaara. "What are you doing?" she asked back tilting her head to the side.

"Looking." He said back in his monotone voice as he continued to look at her.

"Oh." Hinata said as she nodded her head in understanding. They starred at each other as the silences rang in their ears before Hinata turned back to look at the bookcase.

Something about this seemed to make him more annoyed as he began to glair at her. That's when she finally moved, slowly standing up on two feet reaching for a large scroll before moving to sit back down to read it.

Gaara starred at the scroll for a long time before realizing that it was one of Temari's healing scrolls that she learned for emergences. He found it slightly amusing that someone raised to kill would want to learn how to heal. He watched her for a long time as she concentrated hard on the scroll before turning to look back up at the night sky.

**Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy**

Kankuro stretched loudly as he walked downstairs and into the living room. "Hey Gaara." He said as he waved to Gaara that was still sitting on the window seat who turned to glared at his older brother.

He stretched his arms one more time before moving towards the large closet by the front door. As he opened the door grabbing a large, black tool box before just standing there for a moment looking. He then closes the closet and turns over to look at Gaara whose glair seemed to have become a bit colder towards him before placing the tool box down and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Temari, you might want to come see this." Kankuro said as he stuck his head outside the back door where Temari was cleaning her fan out in the afternoon sun.

"What is it?" she asked curiously closing her fan standing up.

"Just come look." He said as he began walking into the living room before standing in front of the closet.

"What?" asked Temari confused, as Kankuro motioned for her to open the door. Temari slowly opened the door before standing there just starring into the closet. Then closed the door for a moment deep in thought before opening it again. "Hum."

Inside the closet on the large top shelve was Hinata asleep with half an apple sticking out of her mouth crammed between a few boxes. Temari stands there starring at her for a long moment before closing the door again and turning to look and Kankuro.

"Hum." She said looking up at him.

"Yeah." He said nodding his head in agreement.

"Maybe she's too used to sleeping in small places." She said scratching the back of her head.

"It looks uncomfortable." Kankuro commented with a confused look on his face.

"Well there's one thing I learned about Hinata." said Temari with a slightly blank look on her face.

"What."

". . . She's **so** CUTE when she sleeps." she squeaks as a large smile spreads across her face.

"What?!" Kankuro said confused.

"She is just the cutest thing I have ever laid my eyes on. She puts new born puppies to shame." She said with a high pitched voice. "You better not wake her up." Temari said going from happy and girly to dark and mean.

"Hai." Kankuro said putting his hands up and taking a step back as Temari walked back outside. He stood there for a moment before giving a large sigh, picking up is tool box and placing it on the coffee table before going up stairs to grab a puppet. It didn't look like any of the other three puppets that he used on his mission to the Hyuga compound. It was a small man-like puppet with four arms three eyes and large messy brown hair.

Kankuro sat there in the living room tinkering with his puppet for over a half an hour before he heard a loud bang come from the closet causing him to jump. He turned to look at the closet door as he heard a some shuffling before the closet door opened.

Hinata rubbed her head as she was woken up painfully, falling hard at the bottom of the closet. If she didn't know better she would have said something pushed her off the shelf before crawling over her leg and out of the closet before she could open the door. But why would anyone do that?

When she opened the closet door, still rubbing her head she was greeted by the sight of Kankuro. She looked at him for a moment, looking at the all the tools surrounding one of his puppets before looking over a Gaara who looked at her for a second before turning to look out the window again.

That's when she saw the cork of his gourd move in a bit deeper. Maybe the cork was lose a bit, certainly Gaara didn't really push her off the shelf, it was just all in her head. Why would he push her if the first place, he wouldn't just push her for no reason. And the fact that all the shoes where suddenly pushed out of the way at the bottom of the closet was all just a coincident.

"You fell?" Kankuro asked.

"Hai." Hinata said as her face became very red with embarrassment as Kankuro began to laugh.

"You want some chilly, I'm starved." He said as he stood up from his spot on the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"No thank you." She said as she moved to sit on to the couch looking closely at his puppet.

"Oh come on Hinata, it's not as hot the second time." He shouted from the kitchen as he walked into the living room with a big bowl of it.

"No thank you." She said again shaking her head no.

"Come on it's really good." He sang as he took a bite, "Um -um –Um" he said making yum noises. "It's so good."

"Why are you making those noises?" Hinata asked slightly confused.

"Because it's so good and you make them when something tease really, really good. Yum-yum." He said take another bite and making more yum-yum sounds.

Hinata sat there for a moment watching him make thoughts noise, but that's when an idea suddenly popped into her head. If she was already eating something good, she wouldn't have to eat the chilly. So she pulls out her half finished apple out of her sleeve pocket and took a small bite and began to _try_ and mimic his sounds.

Kankuro suddenly froze as he heard the noises come from Hinata, dropping his spoon in the bowl before both his mouth and eyes opened wide. The noises even got Gaara to jerk his head around and have he eyes widen slightly and even his mouth to fall ever so slightly.

Hinata watched as both Gaara and Kankuro starred at her in shook. She was slightly confused but since Kankuro stopped making his noises she guessed that if she kept going he wouldn't make her eat the chilly. So she kept making what she thought were yum-yum noises.

"Hinata!" Temari shirked as she dropped the scroll she was holding, as she took in her brothers faces. "Hinata what are you doing?!" she asked as she walked quickly over to her.

"I'm making yum-yum noises." She said looking slightly confused. Temari looked over at Kankuro who was not looking at anyone with a deep blush on his face, before turning to look at Gaara who hid his face in the shadows.

"Oh Hinata those aren't yum-yum noise." Temari said as she smiled nervously at Hinata.

"Then what noises were I making?"

"Um . . . well . . . you see . . . T-that doesn't matter. Just try to make them sound not so breath less and high." She said. Although the next sound that came from her made both the males in the room shoulders jerk. "No! Kami No!" Temari shirked as she placed her hand over Hinata's mouth that became slightly open. She looked at both her brothers seeing Kankuro become redder than Gaara's hair and Gaara move deeper into the shadows.

"Am I doing something Bad?" asked Hinata behind Temari's hand with a child like innocents as she looked at everyone confused.

"No i-it's not really bad; it's just something that you're not supposed to do in public." She said taking her hand way from Hinata's mouth. "Just copy me." She said as she started making yum-yum noise. At first it just got worst, and worst but soon she began to make very cute yum-yum noises. "Yes that's how you make a yum-yum noise." Temari said with a sigh, a bit worried that Kankuro would fait with all the blood rushing to his face.

"Kami, I wasn't sure how much more I could take." Kankuro whispered to himself.

"I don't understand." Hinata said looking at everyone around the room.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing important." Temari said as she nervously waved her hand. "It's all in the past so let's just forget about it."

"Hai." She said still looking confused.

"Hey, I have an idea how about we go train together." Temari said trying desperately to make Hinata to stop asking about the noises.

"Training?" she asked.

"Yeah, there is this really nice training ground not too far from here. Why don't we go, we need to get some fresh air; it's not good to stay inside all day." said Temari with a smile on her face.

"O.k." Hinata chirped, happy to go look around the village some more.

"Anyone else?" Temari asked.

"I guess I'll go. I want to see what else Hinata can do." Kankuro said having finally calmed himself down.

**Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy Spicy**

"So how do you train?" Hinata asked as they walked into a large stone fighting platform that had a few wooded posts around the outside of the ring.

"Alright, I know for a fact that you have done training before so you can't say you've never done it before." Kankuro shouted pointing a finger down at Hinata.

"Kankuro don't be a wise ass." shouted Temari as she smacked him over the head.

"Yes I have trained before but I had to kill my opponent every time." Hinata said with a small smile on her face as Kankuro did a scared face, which in her opinion was funny.

"No killing!" Kankuro said looking a bit uneasy. "We already went thorough that."

"Well you see Hinata in training you just fight under the terms of what you're training for. Like first to land a hit, first to get their weapon knocked out of their hands, first to get knocked out of the ring, and first to pass out ect." Temari explained.

"What are we going to be doing?" Hinata asked a bit excited.

"Um . . . How about first to be knocked out of the ring. Me and Kankuro will go first to show you what we mean then you can fight the winner." Temari said with a smile.

"Who fights Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"What? Gaara didn't come with us." Kankuro said looking at Hinata as if she were slow.

"Yes he did, he's right over there." Hinata said turning to point over to a roof of a house that over looked the training grounds.

"Um. . . I think he's just here to watch." Temari said looking a bit uneasy with Gaara being there. It had been a long time since he's been blood thirsty and really did not want him to start with them. "Come on weakling, time to get your ass handed to you."

"Oh shut-up you evil bitch, just be happy that I brought crow with me to train." Kankuro said as he jumped into the fighting platform.

"Weakling." Temari sang with an evil smile on her face.

"Ready?!" Kankuro said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Ready." Temari said moving into her own fighting stance.

With in seconds Kankuro pulled out crow and began shouting out poison needles at Temari who blocked them with her fan. Then she snapped open her fan half way and jumped into the air, twirling her entire body in a full circle causing a large tornado to appear. Kankuro tried to jump out of the way only to get picked up by the tornado and flung out of the ring.

"You fucking bitch, your not suppose to do that." Kankuro shouted about twenty feet away.

"You forgot to mention boundaries this time." Temari shouted back laughing. "Come on up Hinata, lets she what you're made of."

Hinata quickly jumped to all fours and began running onto the fighting platform. Soon she was standing in the same exact spot that Kankuro was standing in a few moments before.

"No blood shed." Hinata said in her gentle voice at Temari.

"You don't want me to cut you?" Temari asked a bit confused.

"No I'm setting boundaries. We must knock are opponent out of the ring with out letting a single drop of blood being spilled. If the opponent dose then they will automatically lose." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I like that, how about we do that more often Temari." Kankuro said as walked back towards the platform whipping his bloody lip.

"I'm good with that." Temari said looking at Hinata, giving a mental sigh of relief that she would still be alive after this fight.

"Ready?" asked Hinata.

"Ready." She said with a large smile on her face.


	6. No Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Rating: M**

(_This story is rated mature for a reason_.)

_**Special thanks to reviewers**_

**apologies for the lateness**

**(note) update might take longer but not as long as this chapter was. My apologies.**

**Chapter 6**

**"No Blood"**

"No blood shed." Hinata said in her gentle voice at Temari.

"You don't want me to cut you?" Temari asked a bit confused.

"No, I'm setting boundaries. We must knock are opponent out of the ring without letting a single drop of blood being spilled. If the opponent dose then they will automatically lose." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I like that, how about we do that more often Temari." Kankuro said as he walked back towards the platform whipping his bloody lip.

"I'm good with it." Temari said looking at Hinata, giving a mental sigh of relief that she would still be alive after this fight.

"Ready?" asked Hinata.

"Ready." She said with a large smile on her face.

With one quick movement of Temari's wrist she flicked her fan open fully, while she saw Hinata begin to make several hand signals. Hinata tilted her head down, having her hair flow over her face, as she finished her hand signals before whispering something under her breath. Hinata stayed like that as Temari brought her large fan up over head preparing for her attack.

Just as Temari was about to slam her fan down Hinata jerked her head up, causing her to flinch. Temari eyes widen as she took in Hinata's face in shock before giving her head a rough shake and recomposed herself.

Large webs of veins surrounded the outside of Hinata's eyes with an animal like shin to them giving her a menacing appearance. Gaara's eyes widen as he took in Hinata's form go from innocent and pure to deadly and violent. This seemed to make something jerk inside his chest as he starred at her with fascination.

Both Temari and Hinata starred at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first movement. Hinata watched as Temari widen her stance before she began to run to the left, pulled her fan back and before swinging forward. This caused a massive wind to suddenly shoot from her fan.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion while Hinata watched with her new eyes as chakra slowly built in Temari's stomach before traveling into her arms and out of her fan. Hinata saw her attack before Temari was even finished with it and easily dodged it with out her even noticing.

Temari's eyes went wide as she saw Hinata dodge her attack with an inhuman amount of speed, almost as if she knew what she was about to do. This seemed to make Temari greatly uneasy as she continued to swing her fan from left to right trying to blow Hinata out of the ring.

Hinata saw Temari's chakra shoot from her stomach and out her fan with each attack making it seem as if her upper body was pulsing. But each attack Hinata dodged with unusual grace, making it seem more like she was dancing instead of fighting.

Temari stood there trying to hit Hinata but continued to fail miserable before stopping. Hinata watched as an enormous amount of chakra began to build up in Temari's stomach. Hinata smiled as she saw that she was planning to pull the same trick she did with Kankuro to her.

Hinata began to make several hand signals as Temari brought her fan up above her head moving her chakra from her stomach to her arms. The second Temari brought her fan down, causing the large tornado to appear, Hinata finished her hand signals. Just before the tornado hit Hinata she moved her right hand in front of her face, taking a deep breath, and blew in between her index and middle finger.

This caused an equally large tornado to appear, and ram into the first one, clashing for a moment before canceling each other out. But before Temari fully understood what had happened Hinata appeared in a flash in front of her and kicked her fan out of her hands sending it out of the ring.

As Temari watched her fan fly out of the ring Hinata jabbed her in each shoulder with two chakra filled fingers. Hinata then began to back flip away from Temari until she was about fifteen feet away from her.

Kankuro watched the scene before him with a shocked and slightly afraid look on his face. Temari, his big sister, was getting beaten by innocent little Hinata, it almost seemed unreal. It didn't even look like Hinata was taking it seriously, almost as if she thought it was some fun game like tag or hid and seek. Those thoughts seemed to scare the living shit out of him.

Kankuro stood there looking at Temari who had a shocked look on her face before Kankuro began to laugh. This caused Temari to jerk her head around to look at Kankuro who was holding his sides.

"What the fuck is so dame funny!" shouted Temari angrily.

"She made you guy even." He said before he began to laugh again.

"What?!"

"She made you even; now neither of you have weapons. It's a fair fight now." He said as a small smile came onto Hinata's face seeing that Kankuro found out what she was doing.

Temari's eyes widen as she realized that Hinata left her sword at home, the fight **was** unfair. This caused a Temari to smirk as she looked at Hinata's face to see that even with her menacing appearance that she was still cute little Hinata.

"And she's also kicking your ass." Kankuro commented with an evil smile on face.

"Shut the Fuck up! You have no room to tease me because I won the fight against you, you little piece of shit." shouted Temari shaking her fist in the air.

"You're still losing." Kankuro continued to tease.

"Why you little-"

"Don't talk to me, Hinata might attack you a beat your fat ass." Kankuro said as he began to laugh again.

"FAT ASS!" screeched Temari as her arms shook in fury.

"Pay attention to Hinata." Kankuro shouted pointing to Hinata.

This caused Temari to jerk her head over to her as she saw that Hinata was now sitting down cross legged, with the veins around her eyes retracting. Hinata had a gentle smile on her face while she watched Temari try to decide between killing Kankuro and fighting with Hinata.

"Alright Hinata, lets finish this." Temari said with a smirk before she suddenly shot chakra to her feet sending her at Hinata in flash. As Temari fist slammed down, to the still sitting Hinata, she was only met with the hard, dry stone. Temari suddenly twirled herself around aiming dozens of kicks at Hinata without pause.

Hinata continued to smile as she dodged each kick moving backwards as Temari continued her assault. Taking a quick glance around her surrounding Hinata began to ever so slightly push Temari's kicks away from her so that she would pay more attention to her.

The way Hinata pushed her kicks away made Temari slightly annoyed, felling almost like a child. She began to make her kicks more frequent, concentrating less on aiming and more on just trying to land a hit. As Hinata continued to dodge each attach she undid one of the straps on Temari's sandals.

Becoming very annoyed at being treated like a child Temari tried landing one more kick before bringing her fist back and throwing her whole body into one powerful punch. This caused Hinata's smile to widen as she saw what Temari was planning to do and remained still until the very last second.

Gaara watched with amused eye's as he saw what Hinata was doing to Temari. His sister was strong but too short tempered to every truly pay attention in a fight. Most of the fights she won were by brut force and only on rear occasions by skill. Yet with Hinata she paid full attention in her surrounds, her opponent and surprisingly herself.

He saw the way she concentrated on her opponent's every move, memorizing them before striking in any way. Her attacks were done in such a way that they would overwhelm the opponent without even having to put a lot of effort into it. Everything she did was like child's play to her.

Everything seemed to move is slow motion as Hinata watched Temari's fist coming towards her, but she stayed very still. She waited until the very last moment to were Temari could not stop her movements before she finally moved.

A flash of hope ran through Temari as she saw that she was too close for Hinata to possible be able dodge her attack, but just as her fist was about to hit Hinata she disappeared. That's when realization finally flowed through Temari's eyes as she took in her surroundings. Though out her entire attack Temari was pushing Hinata backwards as, she was provoking her forwards. Hinata had planed on Temari's anger to distract her.

Temari's eyes widen as her full body punch threw her right out of the ring and . . . straight into Kankuro. With everything till in slow motion she watched as Kankuro's eyes widen as he tried to turn around and run. But Temari's was flying forwards too fast and ended ramming herself in him, with her fist slamming right into his face before falling on top of him.

"Mother Fucker!" shouted Kankuro as he held his hands over her face getting his breath back after getting it knocked out by Temari slamming into him.

"Bloody Hell" spat Temari as she rubbed her head from having it rammed into Kankuro's.

"Dame it Temari, Pay Attention To What Your Doing!" shouted Kankuro as he pushed her off him.

"Me! What about you, you stupid ass. If you had been paying attention you would have been able to move out of the way." shouted Temari as she smacked him in the arm.

That's when a small giggle was heard, grabbing the attention of the two siblings. Hinata had her hand up over her mouth as she tried to hold in her giggles as she sat at the edge of the fighting platform.

"Looks like you win Temari." Hinata said with a gentle smile.

"What are you talking about? You beat the crap out of her." shouted Kankuro as he pointed at his sister.

"No, I lost. Look at her knuckles on her right hand." She said pointing down at Temari. Both Temari and Kankuro looked down at her knuckles to see a very small cut, only big enough for one drop of blood.

"The rules were no blood and I lost." Hinata said still smiling softly. Temari's eyes widen as she starred at Hinata before she smiled back, while Kankuro looked like that reason was a piece of crap.

"You still got your ass handed to you." He commented to Temari, which eared him a hard smack over the head.

"Hinata, where did you learn to do that tornado thing?" asked Temari as she got up and walked over to her.

"Compound." Hinata said with a blank face.

"It was amazing." Temari said causing a blush to flow onto Hinata checks.

"It was nothing, really." Hinata said as she looked down at her hands.

"Do you think you could teach me that?" asked Temari grabbing a hold of Hinata's hands, causing her blush to darken.

"Well . . . um . . . it is a fairly easy thing to learn I guess I could teach you it." Hinata said not looking Temari in the eyes.

"Really!" Temari said with a huge smile.

"Yeah . . . I'll teach you that move if . . . you teach me how to not stand out so much." Hinata said finally looking at Temari.

"Deal." Temari said as her smile became bigger.

"Hey if you're going to teach Temari that tornado thing can you teach me that flaming flying thingy." asked Kankuro with a small pout as he walked up to the two girls.

"What flaming flying thingy." Temari asked looking over at him.

"Back when we had that huge fight with the Hyuga's, you know the frog looking man. When you fell off the cliff she flew both you and herself up the cliff, on **fire**. It was fucking amazing." Kankuro said causing Hinata's blush to become twice as bad then before.

"She was on fire!" Temari shouted.

"Yes she was on fire, how in Kami's name did you think you got back up the cliff." Kankuro shouted back.

"I don't know, she told me to close my eyes and the next thing I know were back up." Temari said.

"But still even with your eyes closed didn't feel a bit warm?" Kankuro asked looking at her like she was stupid.

"No!" she shouted back angrily.

"Um Kankuro . . . I don't think that that would be . . . um . . . a good idea. It is very dangerous and if your not careful and not concentrating 100 percent you could die. Even one small mistake could kill you." Hinata said a bit worried.

"Aw man." Kankuro said moving into a pout.

"Um, I could . . . teach you something else. It still involves fire." Hinata asked looking a bit worried.

"Really? What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Um . . . I don't really know what it's called but I can show it." Hinata asked.

"Sure." He said looking somewhat excited.

"Um, alright. I'll do a really small one." Hinata said moving into a crouch, turning around and became to make dozens of hand signals. Then she moved her right hand up, tacking a very deep breath, and blew between her thumb and index finger.

Flames exploded from Hinata's fingers as the flames began to twist and slither. Slowly the flames began to grow larger and lager until it formed a large dragon. The Dragons long body slithered and twisted, putting its self into a very snake like position.

Gaara was in complete shock as he took in the large dragon, big enough to just fit on the fighting platform. He had never seen anything like that made out of fire, looking so life-like right down to the way it blinked its eyes. Gaara felt something jerk within him as he turned from the dragon to look down at Hinata.

The second the fire stopped coming from Hinata's fingers the dragon began to become livelier. Kankuro and Temari starred in amazement at the dragon before Hinata, as they saw the dragons eyes take in its surrounds.

After seeing the dragon was fully life-like Hinata began to make more signals before moving her hands in front of her and slamming them together causing fire dragon to go out. She then took a deep breath before turning back around.

"That's a small one, but do you still want to learn it?" Hinata asked Kankuro, turning her head to the side.

"HELL YEAH!" shouted Kankuro suddenly coming out of his shock. "What do you want in return?"

"Don't try to make me eat spicy food anymore." Hinata gentle begged.

"Deal!" Kankuro shouted with a huge smile.

"Well I feel that maybe we should start tomorrow, I'm done for today." Temari said stretching her arms.

"Alright." Hinata said with a gentle smile.

"Good, let's go home." Temari said looping one of her arms through Hinata's, gentle forcing her to jump down the platform on two legs.

"What-"

"You said you wanted to blend in more. Standing on two instead of four dose a great difference." Temari said laughing at the way Hinata looked a bit uneasy standing up.

"Well would you look at that, she's almost as tall as you." Kankuro said in a joking manner as he moved his hand up like he was measuring her, causing Hinata to giggle softly.

Hinata walked slowly beside Temari still a bit uneasy with standing up, although that just made her feel stupid over something as normal as walking. Slowly the three of them were walking back with a fourth following by roof top.

**No Blood No Blood No Blood No Blood No Blood No Blood**

_**Yelp**_

Hinata stiffly sat up rubbing her head as she took in her surroundings. It seemed that _something_ had mysteriously pushed her off the top of the book shelves, where she was sleeping. It very high book shelf, and a very hard stone floor was the thing that greeted her after her short rest.

This had been happening for a week since Hinata and the sand siblings went to train, although they had not been their since. Hinata had decided that before she would teach then the moves they should improve on their chakra control to the highest degree. Thus the reason why they were out in the back yard right now instead of watched Hinata's embarrassing wake up call.

Hinata continued to rube her head as she turned to look at Gaara who was glancing at her out the corner of his eye. He sat their looking at her for a moment before turning to look back outside. This caused a sigh to come out of Hinata before slowly picking herself up on two feet and walking into the kitchen to grab apple or two to munch on.

'Apples' Hinata sang over and over inside her head with a smile on her face.

**No Blood No Blood No Blood No Blood No Blood No Blood**

"Shit!" Kankuro spat as he dropped his chilly on the floor. With an angry sigh he scooped up his bowl/chilly and sloped it into the sink before angrily opening the cabinet door under the sink. He froze for a moment staring into the cabinet before slowly closing the doors again.

"Hey Temari, can you come her a minute?" Kankuro asked as he stuck his head out the back door.

"Now?" Temari asked angrily as she focused doing a hand stand on both her index fingers. One of the many different chakra training routine that Hinata had shown them.

"Yes." He said as he walked back into the kitchen before stopping in front of the sink. He then motioned towards the cabinet doors. Temari rolled her eyes angrily at him before crouching down and jerking the doors open. She remained motionless for a moment before looking at Kankuro.

"Well, this is . . . new." Temari said as she looked at Hinata crammed tightly under the sink in between bug killer and cleaning chemicals. "Doesn't she usually sleep on high objects like selves and stuff?"

"Yeah . . . I don't think we should leave her in there." He said as he looked at the can of bug killer that Hinata was using as a pillow.

"Me too but I don't want to wake her up either." Temari said looking a bit confused with her reasoning.

"How about we just leave the doors open and just leave her here." said Kankuro

"Despite the fact that that is very irresponsible and stupid, you have my full support." Temari said as she walked back out the door with Kankuro close behind her.

(10 minutes later)

_**Clan**_

**Bang**

_Squeak_

Hinata was roughly awoken, yet again, with a painful bang to the head. She slowly sat up a bit to see the spray can she was using as a pillow halfway across the room. This made her some what depressed. Since she had moved in with the sand siblings she has been roughly awoken by some _mysterious_ thing and because she likes to sleep high that was very painful. But finally when she works up the courage to actually sleep on the floor, which made her very uncomfortable and nervous, she still gets hurt.

With another large sigh she climbs out from under the sink and out into the backyard to see Kankuro's and Temari's progress in their chakra control.

**No Blood No Blood No Blood No Blood No Blood No Blood**

Hinata took a deep breath of the surprisingly cold desert air as she looked up at the full moon. It had now been officially one month since she was free from the Hyuga Compound. Both Temari and Kankuro were done with getting better at their chakra control, which meant that they would start the real training tomorrow.

Everything was going wonderfully perfect, even despite all the new burses she got after her naps. She even felt that in some way Gaara had become slightly more at easy with her too. She was, for the first time in her life, at easy.

She made a deep content sigh, as she looked down at the sleeping village as she sat on the top of the canyon wall surrounding the village. She was away from the sand siblings' house, never able to sit still during a full moon for some reason beyond her understanding.

She was actually a bit surprised that she was able to get passed Gaara, with his twenty four- seven observation. At first she thought that he was watching from a distance and at any minute was going to pop out and have to face his fury. But after a good long while of waiting and searching for his chakra, which in her opinion was impossible to miss, she finally settled down enough to relax.

Gaara sat there watching her, from the roof top of some unsuspecting house. He knew the very second she was planning to leave the house, the way she moved around the hallways restlessly. At first he was furious, why would she leave the house with out telling **him**! Of course he could understand why she left Kankuro and Temari alone, for they were asleep, but **Him**!

He closely followed her out of the house without her noticing, knowing exactly how to slip by her. By now he knew her surprisingly well; from her sleeping habits all the way down to what she was thinking by her face shall expression. He actually saw the reasoning to why the Hyuga Compound placed the mask on her. She was an open book, all except her eyes; they were the only thing that stayed the same.

At first he thought that he would stop her right off the bat from leaving the house, but decided, not to shortly after, to find out where she was going. She hadn't seen that many places, just the house and the training grounds. When he first saw her moving towards the village edge he thought that she was trying to escape. But when he saw her just sit down at the canyon's edge and watch the moon, it confused him. She could see the moon just as well at their house, than at the cliff. Why come all the way out here?

All of these questions running through his head were not helping him, especially since he too was feeling restless and somewhat violent. Right now he was caught between running up to her and letting out his frustration on her or just sitting there, watching her. He was slightly leaning more towards the first chose.

He soon began to subconsciously rub the small black flute inside his jacket, thinking back to the look she had on her face as he held the object in his hand. The flicker of something hidden behind those eyes berried, deep inside. For some reason he kept replaying that scene inside his head.

Suddenly Gaara jerked his head to the side as he saw a clothed figure slowly make its way towards Hinata. Within seconds his sand was wrapped around the body, making sure not to make a single sound, before crushing it into a bloody mess. This made a frown slowly form on his face.

This was not the first time he had seen someone try to sneak up to her, ever since she entered the village there was someone trailing her. One of the reasons he spent all his time sitting at the window, he was killing dozens of his villages own ninjas. Although he was confused on why he became so angry, he did not spare a second thought in the matter of killing the fools.

He knew what they were trying to do but he refused to let anyone close to her besides him or his siblings, and that was only to a certain extent. He was a bit surprised that Hinata had not noticed yet, then again with the way she was raised, the way his siblings and himself act would seem normal to her.

As he turn back to look at her he noticed that something was off about the way she was sitting. She was on her guard. Did she notice him? He made sure to stay as hidden as possible, how could she have possible noticed him?

Hinata guard was up full force as she picked up several strong chakra presents behind her.

She continued to sit there as she waiting for them to make the first move.

Within seconds she sent herself flipping into the air as dozens of kunai's were sent flying at her, before landing gracefully on all fours. She starred into the darkness waiting for her opponents to make their next move. A strong breeze flowed over towards Hinata, circling around her sending her hair flying into the air, giving her a mystical appearance.

"Leave me be." She said in her gentle voice, "Please, it's dangerous to fight on nights like these" she said as she turned to look up at the moon.

Within seconds four figures were attacking her in a haze of punches and kicks. Hinata gracefully dodged every attack with a ghost like ease. The second she saw an opening she sent a powerful kick into one of her attackers, breaking his leg with a sickening snake. He crumbled to the ground screaming before she set a powerful kick to his chest causing him to go silent. This cause the other three to take a step back.

She then leapt into the air sending a powerful side kick to one of her attackers heads, moving down to grab the sides of his pants before flipping him into the air, hitting one of his comrades. The second she touched the ground she twisted her body inhumanly, dodging a large sword before being pushed back towards the edge of the canyon.

As Hinata dodged the sword one of the three of her attackers got up once again and began to do dozens of different hand singles. Hinata tried to move out of range of the attacker that was getting ready to do a genjustu while avoiding the sword. But the sword wilding attacker prevented her much movement.

"Dreams from Hell: genjustu!"

The second she heard those words she went deadly still as thousands of images began to pass before her eyes. Her eyes became wide as she began to hyperventilate and shake violently.

Gaara watched the scene before him, as he saw Hinata try and stop her attackers as gently as possible. When he saw her get captured by the 'Dreams from Hell: genjustu' he had a sudden urge to destroy her attackers bodies in the most painful ways. But seconds before he was about to step out of his hiding spot he froze, as his eyes widen, starring at Hinata.

"N-no . . .S-stop" she wheezed as she grabbed the side of her head. Something inside her began to claw on her insides, the dark thing that lived within her body. "D-don't . . . C-come out!" she began to grab at her neck and heart as if she was trying to hold it in as enormous about of chakra began to build up around her.

The sand began to circle around Hinata as her chakra began to burn around her body in a flame of dark purple/reddish color. The power continued to build up higher and higher before bursting into a powerful tornado of chakra sending both her attackers into the air.

Gaara gaze at Hinata as he watched her chakra literally blow her attackers away before the strong wind suddenly stopped. As Gaara starred at Hinata he noticed that something was dangerously off about her. She gave off the vibe to kill . . .

Hinata felt the dark thing that lived within her slowly take over her body, as a sudden thirst for blood filled her system. Everything around her became a haze as she stood very still looking at her attackers.

Within seconds she was grabbing one of her opponents by the neck before throwing him onto the ground. She then moved to grab the person by the ankle picking him up over her head and slamming him into the ground opposite of her. She continued to do this, acting like her the person she held captive was nothing but a rage doll.

She let go of the person's ankle in mid throw sending them flying into the darkness before turning to her last opponent. Within seconds she was in front of him and began to pummel him in a fury of punches as if her opponent was nothing but a thing of meat.

As Gaara gazed at the scene before him something began to grown within him. He became excited, far more than he had ever thought was possible for him to feel. She was perfect; everything she was doing was perfect. Every punch; every drop on blood she caused; the small blood thirty smile on her face . . . perfect . . . and he wanted it all.

Hinata watched through hazy eyes as the thing that lived within her violently attacked the man in front of her. She felt herself smile and every so often a noise of satisfaction come out of her throat.

'_no' _

She did not want this.

'_No'_

She must not do this.

'_NO!'_

She must stop this.

Hinata froze in mid punch as her fist began to shake violently before she stumbled away for the man. Her face was in a mask of shock as she grabbed her head and began to shake her head from side to side. She began to mumbled something under her breath in a voice not her own.

"I do not want this." She said a bit louder before falling to her knees gasping for breath, as she tried to support herself on shaky arms.

Gaara watched as Hinata slowly began to calm down. He gazed at her as her chakra began to slowly go down, along with the vibe to kill. He watched all this, slightly shaking with the excitement that he was holding in. Nothing, not even killing, had ever made him feel like this before.

Hinata slowly stood up on shaky legs as he took in her surroundings. She gave a small sigh of relief to that they were all still alive but the brutality of some of their wounds made something in her heart hurt painfully.

She then slowly walked up to the man she pummeled before crouching beside him.

"I'm sorry . . . so sorry." She said as she stepped away from him before she took off running. She was scared, very scared, so she went to the only place she felt safe in . . . the sand siblings home, her home.

When she reached the house she stealthily slipped into the house through the kitchen window. As she walked out of the kitchen she was greeted by the sight of Gaara sitting at the window seat. But the look he was giving her made her freezes in her tracks.

She looked into his eyes that held that animal like glow to them. The look that he held was not angry or even held anything negative, but something dark and animal like which confused her. How could something look dark but not bad? For some reason it made her feel nervous and exited; hot and cold; strong and weak. Something was different between them, something had changed but she did not know what, but it was something immense.

But slowly Hinata found the strength to look away, even though she still felt his eye on her, and walk up stairs to her room.

"Good night Gaara." She said, her throat feeling tight.

"Good night Hinata." He replied. This caused her to freeze for a moment; she had seen Temari and Kankuro say that many times to everyone before going to sleep. She quickly began to pick up the say whenever she decided to take a nap around the same time they slept too, saying it to everyone. But this was the first time Gaara had ever replied to her, he never replied, not even to his siblings.

Hinata took one last look over her shoulder at him, still seeing that look in his eyes, along with a grin that seemed to have fallen onto his face. She looked at him for a bit longer before giving him a small nodded and walked up to her room. She then, for the first time since she lived in the house, went to sleep on her bed.

**No Blood No Blood No Blood No Blood No Blood No Blood**

"Well gentlemen, you have all seen a small fraction of her power." said a figure as a large group of men; all began to nod their head.

"She seems quite unstable." commented an old man.

"But not to a level which we would not be able to control her." commented back a middle age man, which cause a large argument to break out between the large group of men.

"I believe," stated a very old man as he looked out over the sleeping village, "that controlling the girl is only a small problem that could be easily over come but … it's Gaara that I'm worried about."

"What are you taking about?"

"What dose the demon have to do with this?"

"Please explain your self jiji-sama." a man asked politely.

"The way Gaara react to the girl . . . the way he refused to let any of our spy near her . . . the way he looks at her; the way his behavior seems to have changed. The problem has nothing to do with the girl, it Gaara. We won't be able to do anything without Gaara letting us do so." He said with a deep sigh.

"That is why we will use both Gaara and Hinata to control each other." said a man that stood away for the group of men.

"How do you plan to do that KazeKage-sama?"


	7. What

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Rating: M**

(_This story is rated mature for a reason_.)

_**Special thanks to reviewers**_

**apologies for the lateness**

**Chapter 7**

**"What?!"**

"The way Gaara react to the girl . . . the way he refused to let any of our spy near her . . . the way he looks at her; the way his behavior seems to have changed. The problem has nothing to do with the girl, it Gaara. We won't be able to do anything without Gaara letting us do so." He said with a deep sigh.

"That is why we will use both Gaara and Hinata to control each other." said a man that stood away for the group of men.

"How do you plan to do that KazeKage-sama?"

**WhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhat**

"Alright, let's begin." Hinata said with a soft smile on her face. Hinata, Temari, and Kankuro were all at the training grounds; Gaara sitting on a roof near by. This morning Hinata informed both Temari and Kankuro that their control over their chakra were at the level to were they could start training.

"I will explain your technique first." Hinata said to Temari as she moved a bit away from the two, sitting down. "With most jutsu, the technique starts outside the body, with only having to master the control of the chakra on the inside," she began, "But with your technique you will start on the inside of the body which can be very dangerous if not careful."

"With the technique you will be doing, you're going to actually start in inside of your lungs." Hinata explained. This made both Kankuro and Temari stiffen for a moment as realization of the danger of the technique sunk in. "Because you are starting the technique in your lungs you have to focus your concentration of you chakra on you lungs, hart and throat. You concentrate on the lungs because your lungs will be expanding beyond normal capabilities. You must be careful not to burst, tare, or even damage the lungs in anyway or else you will be unable to complete the technique. If damage happens while in motion, you must not complete the technique."

"Although what I say would seem like common scene now, during a battle people tend to have a habit of forgetting their scenes. Now scene your lungs will be expanding you have to use you chakra to form a protective barrier around your heart or you might end up crushing it. But you don't want to make it to strong or else your heart won't be able to beat properly." Hinata said as she starred at Temari.

"When it comes to your throat, most people would over look that area of your body completely. But with the technique starting in the lungs your throat will be under an enormous amount of stress. With the throat you must place a barrier around it while also expanding it. Basically combining the things you do with your heart and lungs in one." Hinata said with a smile. "Alright are you ready to begin?"

"Sorry Temari but you're going to die." Kankuro said looking over at his sister, trying to hide his worry.

"Shut-up Kankuro, that's not helping!" Temari shouted, smacking him hard in the arm.

"What? No I did not mean to make it sound that bad, it's just the best way of explaining it. It's all alright, just as long as you concentrate on you chakra. Besides your technique will be much more dangerous that Temari's Kankuro." Hinata said pointing a finger at him, causing him to go a bit pale.

"I'm sorry Hinata but this is starting to make me a bit worried." Temari said looking a bit unsure. This caused Hinata to give a comforting smile towards her.

"Do not worry; you will be learning it in small steps so there is nothing to worry about." Hinata said softly. "Here sit across from me and I will we will start the first step."

"Hai." Temari said as she moved to sit directly across from her, as she saw Hinata begin to make several hand signals. Once Hinata was finished large webs of vines surrounded the sides of her eyes.

"I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing . . . good now on the chakra surrounding your lungs. Now I want you to remember this feeling." Hinata said as she watched Temari's chakra through her new eyes. "Now ever so slightly I want you to push more chakra towards your lungs, nothing more."

Temari took a deep breath as she followed Hinata's instructions, taking another big breath, but that when something began to feel wrong.

"No Temari Stop." Hinata said as she watched Temari begin to push too much her chakra into her lungs. This caused Temari to make gasping/choking sounds as she tried to breathe. Within seconds Hinata was kneeling in front of her closing off a few points of Temari's chakra with chakra filled fingers.

"Temari!" shouted Kankuro.

"Come down, just breath." Hinata said softly as she patted Temari's back as she gasped for breath.

"Temari are you alright?" Kankuro asked as he kneeled next to his sister; placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, just sort of slipped." She said as she began to breathe normally.

"It's alright, it happens to first timers." Hinata said with a gentle smile.

"But it was such a simple thing. I feel like an ideate. I bet you didn't even to something like that." She said.

"They made me do the same mistake dozens of times to fully understand the technique, among other things." Hinata said with a far away look in her eyes, this caused both siblings to freeze before looking away uncomfortably. "Try it again, except concentrate on just making a barrier." She said with a gentle smile.

Temari gave a strong nod before closing her eyes; breathing deeply. Hinata watched as the chakra around her lungs began to form into a very fragile looking barrier. Hinata smiled as she nodded her head in approval.

"Good, Good just keep doing that." She said, "I'm going to go and get Kankuro started a bit a ways." She said motioning for Kankuro to follow her as she began to walk away. They walked until they were about fifty feet away before stopping.

"Alright Kankuro, are you ready?" Hinata asked with a small smile.

"Sure?" he said a bit nervously.

"Alright well your move, like Temari's, starts within the body, but scene your jutsu involves fire it a bit different." Hinata said as she turned her head to look up at the sky. "The same things apply with you like they do Temari, same dangers but this jutsu involves you actually making a creature come to life."

"You start out like Temari, but as you blow the air out you're going to turn it into fire the second in passes your lips. This means your going to have to be a bit more careful not to burn your face off. One of the reasons you use your index finger and thumb to blow between, they help make sure the fire goes out and not up. But it's also the same thing that helps brings life to the fire creature."

"But there is something important you must remember, you must create the creature with you chakra yourself. The hand singles do not create the creature, you do. So you must have a mental image of the thing you want to create. So what you must do is to be able to perform the jutsu from inside your body with ease. You have to be familiar with it and it must be as easy as breathing to you. So you can put enough concentration into your creation."

"But this is the most dangerous part, you **must** be able to control you creature one hundred percent or else it will go wild and destroy everything in its path. You must also be able to cancel out your creature. This technique takes up a lot up chakra, so you must have a large amount, if you don't do not do this technique." said Hinata as she turned to look at him in the eyes.

"But if you become advance in the technique you can take it much, much further. You can start the fire inside your body, ride your creature, see what it see; hear what it hears; feel what it feels, the possibilities or endless." Hinata said with a smile. "Ready to start?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said a bit nervous and excited.

"What your going to first learn is blowing the fire out from between your fingers, then you will move on to what Temari's doing." She explained, "I want you to memorize these hand singles first." She said demonstrating each single.

"Once you're finished with that I want you to press you fingers to you lips and blow," she said demonstrating again. "scene you not blowing chakra but air, the flames with not go very far. Once you are able to make a large burst of fire come from your fingers we will move onto the next step." Hinata said with a nod of her head.

"Alright 'sensei-chan'" he said with a grin as he began to make the proper hand singles. But when he blew between his fingers he was only able to make a flame the size of a pebble.

This caused him to get a little up set as he continued the same thing over and over trying to make it larger. Yet each time he did so there was little improvement. With that Hinata walked away from him to sit down on the stone arena to watch the two with her new eyes, making sure they did not hurt themselves.

But as she did so her mind began to wonder over the events of the previous night. The men she fought were not on the edge of the canyon were she last seen them; she was able to see with her chakra filled eyes. But there was also no sign that there ever was a fight. This made Hinata very uneasy, something was going on.

That's when her thoughts turned to the way Gaara acted last night, although it had not changed much. He still had that look in his eyes but she noticed that both his siblings did not notice it. This confused her greatly. Was it all in her head? Was Gaara acting the same as always and she was just assuming that there was something different or what?

She could see him on the roof top, with her new eyes, watching her. He wasn't acting any different than before. Hinata was confused beyond compare, is he acting the way normal people usually act?

With a deep sigh, Hinata slowly began to relax as she let the whole issue slip away from her to the depths of her mind. Then taking a deep breath she placed a small smile on her face and walked over to Temari to help her out.

**WhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhat**

"Come on Hinata, I want to see!" Temari wined on the other side of the door. It had been almost three week since they were at the training grounds and Temari decided that now would be a good time to shop.

Although Hinata was still a bit confused by the whole 'shopping' thing, she felt like she was just starting to understand it. You supposable go shopping when you have money, which you spend on anything that 'grabs your eyes', which she was confused about. How can an object grab your eyes and why, are they trying to blind you? This mad Hinata uneasy as she stuck close to Temari for fear on going blinded.

You also spend hours to decide between two things to buy, only to decide to buy both in the end. That confused her even more, but Temari had done this 'shopping' thing more that she had so she knew more. Also you must remember to buy something for someone else no madder how the person will feel about it.

They were now in a shopping store, where Temari was having Hinata try on as many things that she could get her hands on. Although at first Hinata did not object to the long clothing, slowly things continued to get shorter and shorter. This made her feel embarrassed, but apparently 'everyone wears it'.

"Come Hinata, I'll be the only one to see you in it, so there nothing to be embarrassed about." Temari said trying to convince Hinata to open the door.

"But Temari . . . it's really tight and it's . . . showing a lot of skin." Hinata said as she blushed.

"Don't worry just let me see."

". . . Alright." Hinata said as she unlocked the door and stepped out. Hinata's blush became darker as she tried to pull her shirt down that just barely covered her chest, which surprisingly was a decent size. She then tried to pull her shorts down a bit to try to cover her legs, which just barely covered her butt.

Hinata's blush became even darker as she saw a few men from outside stop to look at her. One man looked like he was having a bloody noise, although she didn't understand why.

"Temari." Hinata said looking towards the window. When Temari turned to look out it she began to shout at all the men just standing around looking at Hinata, causing them to disappear fast.

"Dame dirty perverts." Temari muttered under her breath. "O.k. Hinata, maybe that was a bit over board. We'll buy the twelfth thing you tried on, and then we can go look a PJ's." Temari said with an excited smile. So far the term 'shopping' for Hinata was starting to seem like what Kankuro would call a 'chore'.

**WhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhat**

"You both have done very well to day." said Hinata as she, Temari and Kankuro were walking back from the training ground. Gaara, deciding to walk with the three of them today, walked a few feet in front of them. "Temari, I think you might be able to do the technique fully, and Kankuro I think you might be able to form your creature soon." Hinata said with a smile.

"Aww, why dose mine have to take so long." complained Kankuro as he placed both hand behind his head. "It's making me so depressed."

"Oh stop complaining you big baby, you should be happy that Hinata is even training your lazy ass." said Temari with a loud yawn.

"Sorry Kankuro, but because is involves fire, we have to take it slow." she said giving him a sympathetic look.

"All right, hey Hinata you know what might cheer me up . . . letting me see the new cloths you bought." said Kankuro with perverted glint in his eyes, causing the pale Hinata to turn very red.

"I Swear Kankuro If You Lay One _Finger _On Her I Will Rip You Apart Slowly!" hissed Temari in a dark voice.

"Temari also bought you some PJ's too, right?" said Kankuro with a smile, seeing how far he could push the subject.

"KANKURO!" shouted Temari.

"I'm only joking." He said with a laugh. With in seconds Kankuro's laugh died in his throat as Gaara gave him a very dark glair over his shoulder. "Just joking, I swear." He squeaked out quickly, holding his hands up in defense as silence fell on the small group.

"Why didn't you wear you new clothes today Hinata?" ask Temari, secretly hurt because of it.

"It's because . . . I've never had such nice, new clothing before. . . I want it to last as long as possible and I . . . I felt that training in them might ruin them. I want to wear them for a special occasion." Hinata said with a small smile as she looked up at the sky. This made Temari smile before she to looked up at the sky.

"Yeah but that doesn't include your PJ's." Kankuro said with a snot.

"Hinata, let me borrow your sword for a second so I can shove it up Kankuro's ass." spat Temari as she glared at her brother.

"I don't think Kankuro would survive such an injury if you're going to point it straight up." Hinata said with a slightly thoughtful look on her face, as she placed her hand on the handle on her sword. This cause both Temari and Kankuro to stiffen a bit as the both looked at Hinata's long Katana that laid innocently at her side. Neither knew why she brought it to day and didn't want to find out.

"Don't worry Hinata, Temari too much of a pussy to do it to loveable old me." He said with a playful tone, trying to lighten the sudden tension.

"You Kami-da-"

"Well would you look at that boys."

Both Kankuro and Temari's heads whipped around as four young men walked out of an alley.

"Fuck off Haru." spat Temari as both her and Kankuro moved into slightly move defensive stands, while Hinata and Gaara looked at the sense with slight curiosity

"What, can't I say hello to my favorite little bitch?" said Haru as he elbowed the blond men standing next to him. Haru was slightly tall with dark hair and dark eye, and looks that could make any girl blush.

"No, now Fuck off!" shouted Temari, trying with every fiber of her being not of rip his throat out.

"Temari, calm down." Kankuro gently said with a worried look on his face. Haru and his gang, a group of people you never want to piss off, seemed to have it in for Temari. Kankuro silently curse as he knew Temari's fierily temper would end up with a bit of a fight on their hands, and with Temari having been train the entire day would means that she would not win.

Kankuro took a shaky glance at Hinata trying to take in her reaction towards the situation. What he saw made him stiffen; Hinata's face was completely blank. Kankuro cursed again, he had not the sliest thought on how she would react to violence towards herself but the idea on how she would react to violence towards someone she knew was an even more unknown danger. This made Hinata a hazer and if she was a hazer that also made Gaara one too, leaving Kankuro the only level headed person in the entire mess. Which he knew was very, very bad.

"Oh don't tell me you're still mad about that whole ANBU incident." Haru said with a smirk and a both a brown and black hair men began to laugh.

"You mother-fuc-"

"Temari don't" said Kankuro firmly.

"Yeah Temari don't, listen to your brother and be a good little girl." Haru spat.

"Temari Don't!" shouted Kankuro as she leaped at the group of men throwing a punch at Haru, but fatigue made her slow and anger made her careless. Haru easily dodged the blow as he twisted himself behind her putting her in a neck pin.

"Temari!" shouted Kankuro as he made a move towards his sister only to be stop as the brown hair man stepped in front of him.

"Now, Now Temy what's with all this hostility? Maybe you need some since knocked into you." said Haru as both the black and blond hair men slammed their fist into her stomach.

"Stop it!" shouted Kankuro as he saw them sending their fist down again.

**SMACK**

_**crack**_

**SMACK**

_**crack**_

_**crack**_

**SMACK**

". . . H-Hinata."

Both the black and brown hair men laid severely feet away, one unmoving and the other with a broken noise and what looked like a rib or two bruised. But what made him the most uneasy was Haru, who was several feet back on his knees with. . . . Hinata crouching behind him with her sword at his throat.

Hinata look as if she was made of stone as a strong breeze blew her in front of her face, giving her a hunting look. Time seemed to have frozen for the small group of people as they watched the scene in front of them in fear. Yet while the others wore looks of horror, Gaara wore a dark smirk on his face.

"That was not very nice of you Haru . . . a ninja such as yourself should have more honor and pride in himself then to disgrace himself in an act such as this." said Hinata in a dark, yet oddly innocent voice.

"I-I-I . . . Y-You-" he tried to gasp.

"You know where I come from; if a man were to bring such disgrace upon himself he would take his own life, even for something as small as this. . . But you don't seem like a man brave enough to do such an act." Hinata said as she slightly moved herself so Haru would be able to look at her out of the corner of his eye. Hinata's face seemed to lay completely in shadow behind her hair except for two lavender tinted eyes that seemed to glow hauntingly. "Would you like me to help?"

"OH Kami- HELP!"

"Hinata Don't!" shouted Temari.

Hinata slightly turned her head to look up at the look of fear on Kankuro and Temari's face before taking a glace around at everyone. The young man with the broken noise sat their, wide eyed, shaking, like the young brown haired man that stood by Kankuro. The blonde man still laid unmoving, making Hinata wonder only for a second if he was alive or not. But when her eyes fell on Gaara, Hinata felt something twit inside. He was smiling, no not smiling; he never smiles; he was smirking. He was loving the show in front of him.

"Hinata . . . please don't." whispered Kankuro as he took a step towards her. She took one more look at the man shriveling in front of her before removing her sword in a flash and returning into her sheath before anyone could notice.

"I do not want to see such a shameful act from you again . . . or next time things will end differently." Hinata said as she stood up and began walking back towards Temari and Kankuro. Within seconds all three men, dragging the fourth, ran back down the ally and out of sight.

"Hinata! What the _hell_ were you thinking!" shouted Temari, causing Hinata to freeze in her tracks. "What did we say, No fighting and No Killing!"

"But . . . But you-" Hinata tried to stutter, her eyes wide.

"Hinata, do you have any idea what just happened!" Temari shouted again.

"But they were hurting you . . . I thought that . . .I thought that I was helping." said Hinata with a hurt expression on her face that made her eyes look out of place.

"Do you have any idea what their going to do now! Their going to go to the KazeKage and tell them some bogus story about you attacking them for no reason! Their going to try and take you Away!" screamed Temari.

"Temari, stop it. She was only trying to help . . . and remember she did _not_ kill any one. She just broke up the fight. No one really got hit. I think" Kankuro said, mumbaling the last part, in a serious yet calming voice.

"Yeah But-"

"Look what your doing." hiss Kankuro angrily at his older sister. That's when Temari saw the look on her face and the way her hands were shaking ever so slights.

"Hinata," Temari said as she slowly walked over to her, "I'm sorry, I'm just really scared right now."

"I didn't mean too, I thought I was helping." mumbled Hinata as she began to play with her fingers.

"It's alright; it's not your fault," said Kankuro as he began walking in the direction of home, "Come on lets get home before anythi-"

"Kankuro what's-" started Temari before her eyes landed on the masked ninja before her brother.

"The KazeKage wishes to see you all immediately" stated the masked man before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The group stood there for a moment unable to move before Kankuro said the one thing that was all on their minds.

"Shit!"

**WhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhatWhat**

The small group stood in the dark room as they felt the KazeKage's slimy gaze crawl over them. Both Temari and Kankuro stood there trying to act as calm as possible prying to Kami that he did not know about the fight.

Hinata stood there, no madder how much the urge to move to all four burned through her system. She stood close to Gaara, feeling a bit more secure being near someone stronger, as she felt the tension in the room become thick and heavily.

"My, My Hinata you seem very different. Have you gotten taller?" asked the KazeKage with a smile crawling onto his face. Hinata continued to stand still refusing to look at the KazeKage. "You are also looking exceptionally beautiful this fine evening too."

"What do you want." said Gaara's emotionless voice. The KazeKage sat there for a moment his gaze turning cold as his eyes fell upon Gaara. Both Temari and Kankuro stiffed as they felt like the air around them was being sucked away. The two powerful men glare at each other before a deep sigh escape the village leader.

"I have a mission for the _four_ of you." the KazeKage said in a serious voice.

"WHAT!" shouted Temari, before flinching back a bit as the KazeKage laid his cold glare upon her.

"I said I have a mission for the four of you. The village of the hidden leaf is having a very large tournament to strengthen relations between some of the villages. All willing fighters can compete, and I have selected you four to represent as you village's ninjas. I expect at lest one of you to make it to the finals." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

"B-But KazeKage-sama, the Hyuga Compound resides barely half a day from the village. What if they find Hinata?" asked Kankuro nervously.

"Well then I guess your going to have to think of something." spat the powerful man, "you leave tomorrow morning, Dismissed."

"Oh and Temari," shouted the KazeKage as she was just about to step throught the door, "I don't want you fighting anyone outside the fighting arena. ... wouldn't want Hinata to have to deal with such a troublesome task." he said as Temari read the hidden meaning behind his words.With in seconds the four of them were out of the room and through the front doors.

"Are you sure that was a smart idea KazeKage-sama?" asked the masked ninja as he stepped out of the shadows, walking over the window to get a better look of the girl.

"Yes. . . I am very sure. . .everything is going according to plan." He said as a sudden laughing fit escaped from him.


	8. Lavender

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Rating: M**

(_This story is rated mature for a reason_.)

_**Special thanks to reviewers**_

**Apologies for the lateness**

_Sorry but this chapter had to be a bit short._

**Chapter 8**

**"Lavender"**

"I have a mission for the _four_ of you." the KazeKage said in a serious voice.

"WHAT!" shouted Temari, before flinching back a bit as the KazeKage laid his cold glare upon her.

"I said I have a mission for the four of you. The village of the hidden leaf is having a very large tournament to strengthen relations between some of the villages. All willing fighters can compete, and I have selected you four to represent as you village's ninjas. I expect at lest one of you to make it to the finals." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

"B-But KazeKage-sama, the Hyuga Compound resides barely half a day from the village. What if they find Hinata?" asked Kankuro nervously.

"Well then I guess your going to have to think of something." spat the powerful man, "you leave tomorrow morning, Dismissed."

"Oh and Temari," shouted the KazeKage as she was just about to step thought the door, "I don't want you fighting anyone outside the fighting arena. ... wouldn't want Hinata to have to deal with such a troublesome task." he said as Temari read the hidden meaning behind his words. With in seconds the four of them were out of the room and through the front doors.

"Are you sure that was a smart idea KazeKage-sama?" asked the masked ninja as he stepped out of the shadows, walking over the window to get a better look of the girl.

"Yes. . . I am very sure . . . everything is going according to plan." He said as a sudden laughing fit escaped from him.

**LavenderLavenderLavenderLavenderLavenderLavenderLavenderLavender**

"You know, we could cut and dye her hair." said Temari as the four of them walked through the dark forest. They had been walking for almost a day and a half, with Temari and Kankuro discussing ways to keep Hinata hidden.

Hinata stiffen a bit as the mention of her hair being cut was being tossed back and forth. A slight frown slowly appeared on her face as she looked at the center of Gaara's back, or what would have been his back if the large gourd wasn't in the way.

"No, even if we did do that her eyes would still give everything away, plus with her pale completion any other color wouldn't look right. I still can't see why she can't use a transformation jutsu." Kankuro said as he saw how Hinata's shoulders stiffen at the mention of her hair, as she walked a bit behind them.

"It would just be a waste of chakra to stay in it if we are going to spend hours upon hours in other people's company and then fight them. Plus every skill ninja will be able to tell." said Temari. "Dame it! I hate the KazeKage!"

Hinata felt a small sigh escape her lips again as Temari once again began to rant on how she wanted to destroy the village leader. This had become a sort of routing for the travelers, talk, rant, talk, rant, rest, rant again, talk some more, and rant. Surprisingly the routing was tiring Hinata out mentally. She didn't really understand why, she just saw that trying to calm Temari out of her fit to be impossible task since she would be back at it in no time.

Hinata took in her surroundings once again with a small smile; she loved the forest, it was so alive. There was always something moving, making sound; everything was hiding behind the trees or in the grass and earth. Unlike the desert, the sandy wastelands beauty was much more deadly, and mysterious. Hinata's smile grew ever so slightly as she took a deep breath, taking in everything around her.

Suddenly Hinata jerked to a stop as she took another deep breath. 'That smell . . . what is that smell . . .?' thought Hinata.

"Well then it's agreed, she will just wear your full body cloak, with the large hood that covers your entire face." said Temari as she folded her arms under her chest.

"It's going to have to be until we get a better idea, but I-"

"Kankuro?"

"I don't hear a bell." He said his eyes wide, as both he and Gaara jerked to a stop.

"Why would you-"

"Hinata's necklace."i He said as he jerked around to find her gone. "Shit, where did she go, HINATA! . . . HINATA!"

"She's gone!" shirked Temari.

"No shit Sherlock, HINATA . . . HINATA WHERE ARE YOU! . . . dame it HINATA!!" shouted Kankuro as he started to walk a bit deeper into the forest. "Do you see any tracks that she could have left?"

"No, dame it, there's not even tracks of her even walking with us." shouted Temari as she continued moving back down the trail.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit … HINATA! . . . HINATA!"

"Shut-up!" snarled Gaara, causing both siblings to jerk to a stop. A chill crawled up each of the siblings spins as they saw the dark look upon his face. They watched as Gaara slowly closed his eyes, with his arms crossed over his chest, as he ever so slightly tilted his head in a few directions.

_jingle _

_jingle-jingle _

_jingle _

Gaara slowly turned to his right and began to make his way through the thick dark forest, with Temari and Kankuro following close behind him. As they made their way through the forest they began to hear the sounds of a bell and . . . giggling?

"What's that smell?" mumbled Kankuro as a thick fragrance slowly became engulfed the three of them.

"I think it's . . . I think it's . . . Lavender." said Temari in a slightly confused tone of voice.

The sand siblings increased their speed slightly as they saw a large clearing ahead of them, the giggling becoming increasingly louder. What they saw at the end of the clearing made all three jolt to a stop as their eyes widened and Temari and Kankuro's jaws drop.

It was an enormous field of lavender, almost a hill side of noting but lavender, and Hinata . . . Hinata was rolling around it, rubbing herself in it in a very cat-lake manner. They watched as she stretched and clawed at the flowers, shoving them in her face, before rolling onto her back and slightly wiggling in the flowers. She then would turn on her side and continue the same actions again.

"What the hell is she doing?" squeaked out Kankuro, surprisingly the first of the three to regain some sort of control over them selves.

"I have no idea." whispered back Temari as she slowly began to make her way through the field of flowers. "Hinata . . . sweetie?" questioned Temari as she crouched down beside Hinata.

"H-E-L-L-O Te-ma-ri." Hinata sang out with a big smile on her face as she rolled onto her back and looked at Temari.

"Hinata are you . . . are you high?" Temari slightly shrieked as she took in Hinata's dilated and unfocused eyes.

"High?" questioned Hinata as she had another fit of giggles.

"Lord, she looks completely stoned." said Kankuro as both guys walked over to her.

"Kan-ku-ro, Ga-a-ra, H-E-L-L-O!" sang out Hinata as she began to wave to them.

"Wow Hinata, you look like your flouting on cloud nine." Kankuro said as he also crouched on the other side of her.

"Flouting on cloud nine . . . flouting?" Hinata mused to herself as her jaw began to make chewing motions.

"Hinata, what are you eating?" said Kankuro as he lightly pulled open her mouth with his thumb and pointer finger. "Are you eating lavender? No, spite that out!" as he began to take it out of her mouth. Everything seemed to have frozen when Hinata clamped her mouth shut . . . with Kankuro's fingers. He sat still for a moment until a look of horror fell onto his face.

"AHAHAHAHAHH!" shouted Kankuro as he jerked his fingers out of her mouth, "SHE BIT ME, SHE BIT ME!" he continued to shout as he began to jerk his hand back and forth.

"Let me see!" Temari said as she jerked his hand towards her.

"Is it bad?" he asked with a bit of a worried look.

"No, she barely left a mark, your fine." She said as Kankuro took his hand back and began to rub his sore fingers.

"(giggle) Kankuro's face is so-o-o wavy." said Hinata as she began to mimic the movements she saw with her hand, complete oblivious to everyone around her.

"Hinata, sweetie I think that it's time to leave." Temari said gentle placing a hand on her arm.

"No, I don't want to leave." Hinata said as she made a pouting look.

"Yes, come on Hinata." Temari said as she grabbed Hinata's arm.

"No!" with in a flash Hinata was almost six yards away from the group, continuing in her motions before the others arrived.

"This is really not good." said Kankuro as he and his sister stood. "What should we do, let her tier herself out?"

"No I really want to get her away from this. If she gets fucking high of lavender I want her as far away from it as possible. We have no idea how she would react to prolong exposure to this." said Temari.

"Yeah but ho-"

**POP**

Both Temari and Kankuro snapped their heads towards Gaara as they saw a large amount of sand begin to pore out of his gourd, crawling around his feet. With in seconds his sand shot out at Hinata, which she dodged by mere seconds before she began dodging dozens of attempts the sand made to grab her. Temari and Kankuro stood there in shock as they watched Hinata dance around the sand.

"She's . . . so fast." whispered Temari as she saw the smile on Hinata's face, as if she thought it was a game. "Wait, dose she have her eye's closed?!"

"Yeah she's fast, but her movements are a lot stiffer than before." Kankuro said in a slightly serious tone of voice.

This went on for what would seem like hours but were only seconds. Gaara's sand slowly began to rise higher, making it harder for her to move, before making a fake to the left and wrapping around her ankle. With in moment's sand was complete covering her, quickly moving her in front of Gaara, as it removed all of the lavender out of her hair and hands.

When she was finally placed in front of Gaara, he yanked her mouth opened, removed the lavender out of her mouth, before his sand completely fell off her, jerking his arm around her waist and throwing her over his shoulder. Temari and Kankuro stood there as they heard Hinata's protest.

"Troublesome." mumbled Gaara, his sand pored back into his gourd with the cork, as he began to walk back into the forest.

"No, I don't want to go. I want to stay." wined Hinata she tried to grab a hold of the trees beside her, only to leave deep claw marks in the bark. Both Temari and Kankuro winced at Hinata's actions and they followed, not too closely behind.

When they made it back onto the path, they continued to make their ways down the trail with Hinata still trying to escape Gaara's iron grip. She for one second she almost pushed herself out of it by placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing, but a painful jerk from the waist of her pant with his other hand stop it.

It was almost an two hours before she finally did stop struggling and just laid there like some hunters kill, licking the smell of lavender off her hands and smelling and/or sucking on her sleeves. Once she was done with that, she just hung there with a small fit of giggles escaping her from time to time.

"Temari?" said Hinata, after a very long moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"You know I wasn't really going to hurt him . . . right?" mumbled Hinata, her face still facing Gaara's back/gourd.

"What, Kankuro?"

"No . . . Haru . . . I wasn't really going to hurt him . . . it's just that I've . . . I have met people like him and I know . . . I know that the only way to get people like that to stop is to . . . is to scare them . . . I just wanted him to leave you alone." Hinata said as she lifted her head up to look at her. "I didn't mean to make you mad honest . . . don't hate me."

"Oh Sweetheart." whispered Temari as she took in the pain on her face, she could almost see something deep, deep with in her eyes, almost. "Hinata, I could never hate you, we're like family. Stuck together no madder what." she said as she placed her hand lovingly on her head.

Kankuro stared at his sister in silence as his took in the look on her face. He had only seen that look twice. Once after their mother died as she tried to comfort him, the second after she realized and regretted the way she treated Gaara when he was younger.

Hinata continued to stare at Temari before she turned that hurtful look to Kankuro, actually causing him to flinch slightly as he felt the full effects of it. Puppy dog eyes go to hell.

"Sorry about biting you." She mumbled.

"Eh? N-no problem, it's not that big of a deal, didn't even leave a mark." He said placing a hand behind his head.

With that Hinata body relaxed as her head fell to face Gaara's back/gourd again. What she did next though caused the two sand siblings behind him to stiffen. She grabbed a hold of the straps on the sides of Gaara's vest, one of her arms even reaching over the gourd, in almost and unusually hug as she bore her face into Gaara's back.

"Gaara smells nice when the smell of blood is not too strong . . . smells like the Sun." she mumbled very quietly as she every so slightly nuzzled her face to him. Both Kankuro and Temari wore looks of horror on their faces as one of their eyebrows began to twitch.

Gaara stiffen as he heard and felt what Hinata was doing. His first reaction would have been to toss her to the floor and kill her, but . . . something stopped him. Them he slowly decided to encore it and continue like nothing was happening.

But no madder how much he tried to encore it, the warm feeling that was slowly warming in his chest felt . . . . .

. . . . good.

**LavenderLavenderLavenderLavenderLavenderLavenderLavenderLavender**

When they finally stopped to camp, Hinata was asleep; been asleep for more than four hours, which bothered Gaara slightly. Although Kankuro and Temari thought nothing of it, still unknown to Hinata's sleeping habits.

When Hinata did finally wake up she made a slight groaning noise as she placed her hand to her head, before wobbly making her way on to a branch that hung over the camp and laid there half dead, with her back facing away from the fire.

For some reason this made Gaara smirk, Hinata apparently had a hangover . . . and by the looks of it was painful.

**LavenderLavenderLavenderLavenderLavenderLavenderLavenderLavender**

"Finally, I can see village gate, looks to be about two hour away." said Temari as she held her hand over her eyes to block out he sun.

"Thank Kami, I'm done with traveling." Kankuro said as he moved his hands behind his head.

"Your so lazy." mumbled Temari.

"I am not, we just don't usually have this much excitement when we travel." He shrugged.

"What are you talking about, compared with what we normally get this was nothing." Temari said with a confused look.

"Yea but not emotionally." He commented "Plus all that ranting you have been doing is also tiring." This earned him a hard smack, "What?! I bet Hinata would agree with me too. Right Hinata? Hinata?" He asked turning around to see Hinata once again missing.

"Shit not again, HINATA!" Kankuro shouted as the three sand siblings once again stopped. But just as Kankuro was about to shout her name again Hinata popped out of behind a tree with one arm wrapped around her waist and one hand holding a small blue flower.

"Hinata, don't wonder off ok?" said Temari as she tried to keep from smiling at the very large black cloak they had her put on this morning.

"Sorry." She said as she began to jog over to them. Temari tried not to laugh at how cute she looked, while Kankuro tried not to because it was funny as hell. The cloak was very large and baggy thing that went way past her feet and was dragging on the floor; it was a miracle that she was able to keep from falling.

"Hurry up." grumbled Gaara's emotionless voice as they looked up to see him walking ahead of them.

"Hinata, you need to put the hood up now, were really close." said Kankuro as he turn to look at Hinata.

"Hai." She said as she used her had with the flower to do it.

Once the hood was up, Kankuro stared at her for a while finding Hinata to sort of look like Death, yet the one small hand of hers, the only thing showing, gave her such a innocence looking vibe. You didn't know if you should fear her or to protect her, oddly enough if reminded him of her personality. One second she is so innocence to everything around her, the next deadly and dangerous.

When they finally made it to the main road that laid in front of the village gate, Hinata ever so slightly lifted her hood up to take in the village.

"Wow", she whispered as she took in the village in front of them, causing both Temari and Kankuro to look at her, "What is the name of the village?"

"Konoha, village of the hidden leaf." said Kankuro, naming the villages' full title as he and his sister turned to look at the gate.

"Yep, the place of great healers, entertainment, and best tasting apples." Temari said.

"Apples!" Hinata said as she gave a small jumped.

_**Yelp**_

With in seconds all eyes were turned on her as everyone froze.

"Hinata . . . what's that moving in you cloak?"

* * *

i In chapter two, Hinata is described to be wearing this. 


	9. Kohona

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Rating: M**

(_This story is rated mature for a reason_.)

_**Special thanks to reviewers**_

**Apologies for the lateness but my computer is broken and won't be fixed until the end of April so the chapters are going to be harder to update sooner. I will try to put up two. Once again sorry for the lateness.**

**Chapter 9**

**"Konoha"**

When they finally made it to the main road that laid in front of the village gate, Hinata ever so slightly lifted her hood up to take in the village.

"Wow", she whispered as she took in the village in front of them, causing both Temari and Kankuro to look at her, "What is the name of the village?"

"Konoha, village of the hidden leaf." said Kankuro, naming the villages' full title as he and his sister turned to look at the gate.

"Yep, the place of great healers, entertainment, and best tasting apples." Temari said.

"Apples!" Hinata said as she gave a small jumped.

_**Yelp**_

With in seconds all eyes were turned on her as everyone froze.

"Hinata . . . what's that moving in you cloak?"

**KonohaKonohaKonohaKonohaKonohaKonohaKonohaKonohaKonoha**

"Hinata?" asked Kankuro as Hinata stood like a statue as both he and Temari moved in towards her.

"What are you hiding Hinata?" asked Temari, as if she was talking to a child who got their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Un-ui-Un." grunted Hinata as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hinata let us see it." said Kankuro in a parenting tone of voice. After a moment of Hinata refusing to move Kankuro walked up to her, sticking his arm down the front of the cloak towards the movement before jerking his arm back with a shout.

"It fucking bit me! Why is everyone biting me!" shouted Kankuro shaking his hand before Temari grabbed it.

"It looks fine, no blood." She said inspecting his fingers before letting go of it.

"Hinata, what are you hiding?" said Temari, placing her hands on her hips. "Show us, right now."

Hinata wore a strong look of reluctant as she looked back and forth between the two siblings, before looking at where her feet would have been if not covered in the cloak.

"Hinata." said Gaara's emotionless voice, as he glared at her with his arms crossed over his chest. Hinata looked at Gaara for a moment or too, biting her lip, before reaching her arm through the sleeve of the cloak, grabbing the moving bundle, and gentle moved it back through her sleeve. She them gentle held it a bit in front of her, with both hands, as she hung her head low, looking at the group.

"That's a . . ."

"That's a wolves' pup." Temari said as her eyes widen as she saw Hinata turned her head in a confused manner to the word 'wolf' before looking at the pup in her hands. "Hinata where did you find it? You have to put it back, quickly!"

"I found him by his mom." Hinata said as she began to scratch his head as he lick her wrist.

"You took it away from its mother!" shouted Kankuro. "Hinata, why would you do such a thing?"

"Mom wasn't moving." Hinata said with a blank face. Both Temari and Kankuro stiffen before look at each other, as a silence came across the group. "Can he stay with me?"

"Yes-"

"No-"

"What do you mean yes, that's a wild animal, she can't keep him." shouted Kankuro to his sister.

"What the hell is wrong with you, we can't just abandon him out in the woods, he'll die!" she shouted right back.

"Wild animals stay in the wild, you can't just pick it up and bring it home as a pet!" he shouted back.

"Pet?" asked Hinata.

"A _domesticated_ animal kept and taken care of by a person and or family." said Kankuro.

"Then I'm a pet right?" asked Hinata, looking a bit confused.

"What?" asked Temari, stiffing a bit.

"I don't know what the word di-mest-ro-cated means but I'm kept and taken care of by a family." Hinata said with an innocent smile.

"No Hinata, your not a pet, you're a human being, part of the family." Temari said gently. "He," she said pointing toward the pup, "is a pet."

"No he is not cause she not keeping him." Kankuro said firmly.

"Yes she is!"

"No she isn't!"

Hinata stood there looking back and forth between the two of them again, a worried look on her face, before turning to Gaara. He stood there staring at Hinata (what's new) as she cradled the pup in her arms.

"Gaara?" asked Hinata, causing the auguring siblings to silence. He stood there looking a the happy looking pup as it continued to lick Hinata's hand, before letting his eyes move to each persons face. He then turned his back to them all and began to walk away.

This caused a large smile to fall onto Hinata's lips before she ran up behind him, pulling the hood all the way down and followed him to the front gate.

"Was that a yes or no?" asked Kankuro.

"I have not idea." said Temari as they both moved to catch up to the two.

Hinata smiled down at the pup in her arms as she continued to scratch him behind his ears, causing his tail to wag happily.

"Stay close, and let us do all the talking, alright." whispered Temari as Hinata looked up ever so slightly as they walking through the gate and towards a small desk beside it.

"Are you here to compete or watch?" asked the ninja sitting behind the desk as he and a man sitting beside his took in the four of them.

"We are to be competing." answered Temari as she watched them pull out a few forms a folder.

"Alright then, I will need your names, age, rank, and village you are from if you are to be competing." said the man on the right, pulling out a pen.

"Sabaku no Temari, 21, Jonin, Suna."

"Sabaku no Kankuro, 20, Jonin, Suna."

"Sabaku no Gaara, 18, Jonin, Suna." answered Gaara as both the men behind the desk stiffened a bit at his name, looking at each other before continuing to write down the information.

"And what of the person holding the pup." As the man on the left.

"Her name is Hinata, 18, and she is to be competing for the village Suna. She dose not have a rank." answered Temari starting to feel a bit uneasy all of a sudden as she saw the man on the right stop writing all of a sudden.

"No rank? Miss you do understand that very skill fighters will be competing in this?" he asked Hinata, a bit unsure she understood.

"We understand the dangers." Kankuro said in a serious tone of voice watching as the men behind the desk look at each other before continuing to write down the information.

"Alright. Here are some forms that you will need to fill out before you fight, and some explaining the rules of the competition and of the village. Now the competition is four levels. D, the lowest level, is made up of expert fighters that are non-ninja. C, is made up of all nin that are at the rank of Chunin and B of Jonin. Level A is made up of all of the most powerful fighters that excide Jonin level of fighting. You two," he said pointing to Kankuro and Temari "will be in level B, and you," he said turning to Gaara, "will be in level A."

"What about her?" asked Kankuro, pointing is thumb to Hinata.

"She will be in level D, which will be starting in about two hours." said the man on the right.

"What, but I herd that the competition doesn't start for another two days." shouted Temari.

"Yes but we had to move it forward because of the large amount of non-nin that have decided to compete. I am sorry for the inconvenience but I am not in charge of it." said the man with a sympathetic look on his face. "I would advise that you try to book a room at an Inn before the competition starts. You will find the locations of each fight written on the papers I have handed you and also a map if you have not been to our village before. I hope your stay at Konoha enjoyable." He said with a forced smile as the small group walked away.

**KonohaKonohaKonohaKonohaKonohaKonohaKonohaKonohaKonoha**

"Wow!" muttered Hinata as she took in the site before her. Thousands upon thousands of fighter circled around the four different arenas, shouting taunts and insults at two fighters as they fought each other bloody. "There's a lot of people here."

"Well it's a pretty big thing, there are very few fighting competitions that include non-nin fighters." said Temari as she look at all the fighters with pity, not a single one of them that a chance.

"Everyone looks like they're having so much fun." Hinata said as two men on a stretcher rush by in front of her. "When's my turn?"

"They said just to go up when your number is call." Tamari said as she began to flip through the large packet of papers in her hands. "Apparently you have to fight at lest 22 opponents, and win against every one, in order to move onto the sub level to go to next level."

"What's my number?" asked Hinata as she began to bounce slightly next Temari.

"Hold on that's what I'm looking for . . . um . . . 4444." mumbled Temari as she thought of the irony of it. Four for death, four times . . . Kami really had a since of humor.

"Is Kankuro going to be back in time to see me?" asked Hinata as she watched a fighter being thrown five feet out of one of the arenas.

"I don't know sweetie, he went to look for an Inn for us to stay in. He might not be back for a while." Temari said as she watched the destruction in front of her, feeling a bit uneasy at how excited Hinata was getting.

Hinata smile under the hood of the cloak as she turned to Temari, seeing the frown on her face, before turning to Gaara. She watched him as he stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest, his eyes closed, fooling everyone into thinking he was asleep.

"So have you decided what to call him?"

"Call who?" asked Hinata as she turned to Temari.

"The pup?" Temari said with a smile. Hinata turned her head to the side as she looked down at the pup laying happily in her arms, his tail wagging as he watched the fighters.

"I think . . . I think I'll call him . . .Bishamon." she said as she scratched his head lovingly.

"Bishamon, The god of war? " asked Temari

"Hai."

"Why would you-" Temari began.

"**Fighter number 4444, please come to ring two. Fighter number 4444, please come to ring two.**"

"That's me." Hinata said happily as she began to run towards the ring.

"Hinata wait! You can't bring Bishamon." Temari tried to shout over the noise of crowd, but Hinata was already hopping into the arena. "Hinata WAIT!"

Hinata felt a smile flow onto her lips as she hopped into the arena with Bishamon. She felt the excitement and adrenaline pump through every inch of her as she looked at everything around her. She stood surprisingly still as she listen them announce her opponent's number.

In all her life she never thought that fighting someone in an arena could be a game. This thought caused her to think back on all the years she was used as a weapon to kill. Was that a game too? No. . . the people at the compound were not having her kill for the fun of it. . . right? They wanted them dead for a reason.

"So this is whom I am to be fighting?" asked a very deep voice as Hinata turned to watch an inhumanly tall man walk up to the arena. She slowly turned towards him as she watched the giant jump onto the arena and stand in front of her.

Temari watched wide eye as she saw the giant jump onto the arena, standing well over eight, maybe nine feet tall. She felt a frown slowly move onto her face as she took in the man's appearance. He only wore a pair of long, brown shorts, leaving everyone a perfect view of his impressively muscular chest.

"Whole crap, whose the fucking monster!"

"Kankuro? When did you get here?" asked Temari as she snapped her head around to look at her brother.

"Just now- Kami, Hinata's fighting that thing?!" he asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah."

"Is that pup up there with her too?" he asked as he leaned forwards a bit, squinting.

"Yeah."

"Kami, look at that thing, Hinata doesn't even reach past the mans hips." said Kankuro " I feel sort of sorry for the poor freak, she's going to kick his ass."

"Yeah."

"You can't be serious." Laughed the giant man, "You put me up against a child?"

Hinata frowned slightly at the man in front of her, as he continued to boast about himself and degrade her for her size, earning a laugh from the crowd around them. She them watched as he began to complain to a man beside the arena, asking for a more 'worthy' opponent, only to be denied. This earned another laugh from the crowd before they began to shout for them to fight.

"Forfeit little man, your wasting my time." shouted the angry man towards Hinata.

This caused Hinata's frown to deepen, why was he already dismissing her. They haven't even stared to fight. Doesn't he know to never underestimate your opponent? Who dose this man think he is? Hinata began to shake her head 'no' to the man as she heard people from the crowd call her a fool.

"Fine," mocked the man, "You want to fight, let's fight." said the giant as he pulled back his fist before hurtling it towards her.

A hush fell over the entire crowd as the all stared at the arena wide eyed. Hinata stood with one sleeve covered hand, blocking the mans' fist, before smacking his hand away for her. She watched as the giant stumbled backwards a bit looking at her with a look of shocked and horror his face that seemed to be mirror through out the crowd.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, go on, show that thing what a fool _he_ was not to forfeit when he had the chance." Hinata saw Kankuro shout from out the corner of her eye, making her smile.

"No one makes a fool out of me." shouted the giant angrily at Hinata, as she gently place Bishamon on the ground next to her. Then in a flash of movement Hinata in the air, sending a powerful side kick to the man's head, hurtling the him out of the arena and landing about twenty feet away.

Hinata stood in the center of the arena as she heard Kankuro's cheers over the mute crowd, causing her to smile again, before turning to Bishamon. She watched as he ran, stumbled really, over to her with his large paws.

"** The winner, 4444. The winners next opponent 9659."**

With that the crowd came alive with cheers, chanting her number, which she found a bit funny.

"Hinata!" shouted Temari, causing Hinata to turn her head towards her as she stood at the side of the arena. "You need to give me Bishamon. He's not aloud to be in the arena with you while your fighting, he could get hurt." She said as Hinata walked over to her, the pup following at her heels.

"Alright." said Hinata as she gently picked up Bishamon and placed him into Tamari's hands. This caused an inhumanly loud and monstrous snarl to erupt from the small pup making Temari jerk the pup as far away from her as her arms could reach. "Don't worry Bishamon, I'll be back in a moment." Hinata said as she gently scratched his head, causing the snarl to lower in volume ever so slightly.

With that Hinata moved back into the center of the arena while Temari slowly moved back to the corner of the large building where her brothers stood. The crowd easily separated for Temari as Bishamon snarled and snapped his teeth at a few people.

"Kami, what the hell is wrong with that thing!" said Kankuro jumping back as Bishamon snapped his teeth at him.

"Hell if I know, he started the second Hinata handed him to me." Temari said as she continued to hold the pup out in front of her. "Kankuro, you hold him."

"Ha! In your fucking dreams, Hinata gave him to you, you hold him." Kankuro said moving back a step.

" . . . I should have left him up there." mumbled Temari miserable as she turned to watch Hinata's next fight.

One by one Hinata defeated her opponents whether they were male, female, strong, or old all with in two hits. This slowly caused the crowds of all four arenas to make their way to ring two as Hinata hit her opponents out into the crowd.

Temari and Kankuro watched, with the snarling Bishamon who seemed to lower the volume of his snarling once he caught sight of Hinata, as one by one her defeated opponents were carried away by a sea of hands.

Temari and Kankuro each exchanged worried looks as they saw the crowd become blood thirsty, unsure on how Hinata was going to handle this. So far she continued to end the fights quickly, without much damage to her opponent's. Also the dark smirk that had appeared on his face as he watch Hinata caused the two siblings to worry.

"**The winner, 4444. The winners next and last opponent 2684."**

Hinata smiled as she turned towards the three sand siblings. She watched as Kankuro gave her thumbs up with a goofy smile on his face while Temari smiled and waved at her. But what really held her attention was the look Gaara was giving her. It caused chills to crawl up and down her spin as she took in the dark smirk on his face.

"O.K. lets fight." said a voice, forcing Hinata to turn to her next opponent.

Hinata's eyes widened as she became stiff as she took in her next opponent . . . in was boy. The young boy looked to be no more that ten, eleven at the most. He was very pale, and wide eyed as he looked at Hinata from across the ring. Hinata frowned as she heard the shout and chant for her to 'destroy' and 'kill' the small boy, causing his small legs to shake.

Both Kankuro and Temari visibly paled as they saw Hinata's last opponent and the way the crowd went wild.

"She not going to hurt him . . . right?" asked Kankuro as he turned to his sister. He watched as she moved Bishamon closer towards her, like she was going to hug him, only to jerk him back out in front of her as the pup began to snarl louder again.

" . . . Yeah, of course." Temari whispered.

Hinata stood there listening to the crowd as she watched the young boy slowly trying to build up his courage to make the first move. She observed the boys hands turn into fist, closing his, as he squared his shoulders. Before snapping his eye open and running at her with his fist held high, letting out a battle cry.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Hinata watched the small boy run at her, fear reflected in his eyes as brought his fist towards her face. She slowly caught his fist, in a gentle grip, as she watched a look of pure horror cross over his face. She then lifted the boy off his feet, by is fist, until he was about eye level with her.

Time seemed to snap back to normal as Hinata walked over to the edge of the arena before gentle dropped the young boy out of the ring. She watched as she saw a look of confusion cross the boys face before turning to look up at her. She saw the boy's eye widened as he took in her face, being able to see her from standing directly under her.

"You're . . . a girl?" whispered the boy, too low for anyone to hear. At this Hinata decided to do something that Kankuro taught her to do when she wanted to act playful. She gave him a smirk and gave a quick wink.

"**Winner 4444."**

This caused the crowd to 'boo' and shout insults towards Hinata as she slowly walked to the opposite side to the arena, before hopping off and making her way over towards the sand siblings.

"How did I do?" asked Hinata as she walked over to Temari, as she basically throw the snarling Bishamon at her. The second the small pup was in her arms, it turned into a happy, tail wagging, cute pup again.

"You kicked their ASSES!" shouted Kankuro giving her a smack on the back, while also giving everyone who passed by a smug look.

"That was impressive Hinata," said Temari as she smiled at her. "We're going to have to celebrate your wonderful ass kicking."

This caused Hinata to giggle as the three of them followed Gaara out of the large building and out into the colorful streets of Konoha.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Rating: M**

**(**_**This story is rated mature for a reason**_**.)**

_**Very sorry for the late update by I have four other stories clouding my mind and can't write this until I type the other story ideas out of my head. Sorry. If you want to know what I am writing you can look at my Account, I have them written out. I was also told about my spelling. Very sorry about that too I am really bad with spelling and grammar (if you have not already figured it out) and went back and fixed all the ones I could find. If you find any that are annoying for you (I know when I find then I get annoyed) please tell me and I will fix it.**_

**Bishamon**

"You know when most people say 'celebrate' normal people would think about beer, sake, or even going out to a barbecue. But no, not Hinata, to her celebrate means apples . . . lots and lots of apples." mumbled Kankuro as he opened the door to their apartment that they rented at an Inn at the edge of the village.

"Oh stop your bitching Kankuro, I don't remember saying we were going to go out to celebrate for you." Temari said as she carried two bags, one full of big red apples while the other was full of groceries.

The apartment was surprisingly large, with beautiful hard wood floors and white walls with a few pictures painted on them. It held three rooms, one kitchen (with appliances), two bathrooms, and a living area that opened up into a balcony. The apartment held the atmosphere that was comfortable yet not really homely which seemed to put the three nin, and non nin, into an instance familiarity to the place.

"Look all I am saying is that I don't think that we have really allowed her to get out there to see what fun there is to be found out in the world." Kankuro said as he followed both of the girls into the kitchen.

"Dear Kami, Kankuro . . . that statement was unusually mature for a person like you to say." said Temari as she turned to look at her brother with a look of shock on her face.

"Oh come on!-" he said as he moved over to Hinata, who was sitting at a small bar area in the middle of the kitchen, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Hinata why don't I take you out and show you all the fun thing you can do, just the two of use."

Seconds after Kankuro finish that sentence the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped twenty degrees as everyone turned to see Gaara standing in the doorway glaring at his older brother with pure malice.

"N-never mind." said Kankuro, somehow hitting a high C note in the process, "Temari, what are we having for dinner?" he said as he quickly moved a full eight feet always from Hinata to stand behind his older sister.

"U-um donburi." squeaked out Temari as she starred at her younger brother, wide eyed. Both siblings flinched when Gaara began to slowly make his way into the kitchen before grabbing one of the bar chairs next to Hinata, turning it slightly to be able to sit with his gourd on, and sat down.

Suddenly the atmosphere was once again light, or as light as it was ever going to get with Gaara, as both Temari and Kankuro let out a sigh of relief while both Hinata and Bishamon held the same confused puppy look towards Gaara. While Gaara seemed to be ignoring both of them with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"What is Bishamon going to eat?" asked Hinata as with a small giggle as the small pup in her arms began to lick and nip her fingers.

"Um . . . well I don't know," Temari said as she turned to look at the small pup leaning in slightly before he turned violently towards her and began to snarl at her. This caused both her and Kankuro to jump far away for the pup.

"I swear that thing crawled out from the depths of hell." shouted Kankuro only to jump behind his sister as the little thing barked back at him.

"For Kami's fucking sake shut the hell up Kankuro." Hissed Temari.

This only caused Hinata to have a look of confusion as she turned the pup to look at him at eye level. But all she saw was a happy, tail wagging, tongue flapping puppy that kept trying to lick her face. She turned to look at the pale face siblings as they starred at the little thing in fear. She looked between the two of them.

She then set the pup back onto her lap as he tried to use the folds of the cloak to reach her face. Hinata smiled gentle at the little guy as she stroked the back of the tail wagging puppy.

"Be nice Bishamon-kun." Hinata said as she moved him onto his back and began to rub his belly. "Do you think Bishamon-kun will like apples?"

"I don't think that is very healthy for a pup his age to eat apples." Temari said as she looked at the puppy suspiciously. "What he should be eating is milk and whatever his mother regurgitates."

"Nasty." Kankuro commented 'very' maturely.

"What dose regurgitate mean?" asked Hinata.

"Throw-up." Kankuro said while making a very childish expression.

"Why would Bishamon-kun eat that?"

"Because its to hard for him to eat anything that is not broken down to a point." Temari commented as she smacked Kankuro over the head for making gag noises. "For fuck's sake grow up Kankuro."

"What would a mother wolf throw-up?" questioned Hinata momentarily pacifying the soon to be inevitable fight between the two siblings.

"Raw meat, most likely some with a lot of fat, actually I think we have some beef in one of the groceries bags." said Temari as Hinata began to make her way over to the bag while she placed Bishamon onto the ground.

The second his paws touched the ground Bishamon ran, really it was very cute stubble in Hinata's opinion, at Temari and Kankuro snarling and barking. In and instant Kankuro was clutching onto the top corner of the refrigerator, while Temari was on top of the kitchen counter huddling towards Kankuro.

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT-"

"AAAHHHHHH-"

Both Temari and Kankuro began to scream (Kankuro) and curse (Temari) as Bishamon tried to jump up at the pair of them, slightly foaming at the mouth. At this Hinata rushed over, scooping the small pup into her arms, and once again transforming Bishamon into a happy puppy. Hinata again began to look between the two siblings and the pup, wide eyed, before turning to look at Gaara who had been oddly quite despite the noise.

Gaara sat there starring at his older siblings with a dark, amused smirk on his face. This caused the older siblings eyes to widen slightly, so not only were they being harassed by a puppy from hell they were putting on a show for Gaara . . . isn't that nice.

Hinata stood there for a moment deep in thought starring at Gaara before turning to look at Bishamon. She then pointed the pup towards Temari and Kankuro and slightly leaned him towards the to hysteric nin causing the pup to start growling and the siblings to start freaking. She then moved back and turned the pup towards Gaara . . . . nothing happened.

"Gaara would you hold Bishamon-kun for me for a moment?" asked Hinata as she moved over to Gaara. This caused both Kankuro and Temari to pale considerably as they began to shake their heads wildly 'no' for they knew the number one rule. NEVER give something to Gaara that might make him angry or make him feel that his existence is threatened. Angry Gaara is scary; Gaara that feels that his existence is threatened is down right horrific.

Gaara turned his bright eyes towards Hinata as she held Bishamon out a bit, who was oddly still as he looked at Gaara. All eyes were on Gaara as he starred blankly at Hinata unmoving, turning his eyes to look at Bishamon for a moment before fixing them back on Hinata. He continued to stare at her for what seemed like hours.

Then as if Hinata saw some hidden signal from Gaara, Hinata smiled brightly before placing the pup on Gaara's lap. The second Bishamon touched Gaara. . . he turned himself to look up at him with his tail wagging wildly, with his tongue flopped out.

"See that's proof that that thing is from hell." whispered Kankuro to his sister, making sure that neither Gaara or Hinata heard him as they both made their way back down to the ground.

"Thank-you Gaara." said Hinata as she turned back to the groceries bags.

Both Temari and Kankuro cautiously watched Bishamon as Hinata began to dig through the bag. Then as if the feeling their eyes upon him the pup slowly turned his head towards them. This caused both siblings to stiffen before they felt their blood turn cold as . . . the pup twist its mouth into a dark smirk.

"Pup from hell I tell yea, the lowest, darkest pit." whispered Kankuro to his sister and as if in response Bishamon moved his lips ever so slightly up more to show his sharp little fangs. "Temari I'm scared."

"Me too Kankuro, me too."

"Temari, is this the beef you were talking about?" asked Hinata as she turned around with a thin slab of meat wrapped in white paper.

"huh? Oh yes that's it." Temari said as she began to move passed Kankuro over towards Hinata.

Hinata stood there looking at the slab of meat, glancing over to Bishamon for a moment, as she thought over everything that Temari said. Then she unwrapped the white paper and began to move the meat towards her mouth.

"Hinata! What are you doing?" shouted Temari as she grabbed her wrist.

"I'm going to give Bishamon something to eat." She said looking at Temari innocently. At this Kankuro began to make gagging noises as he turned away from the two of them.

"No Hinata, you can't eat raw meat. You could get very sick." Temari said in a motherly tone of voice as she took the meat away from Hinata and placed it on the counter. "There should be a blender around here somewhere, will just use that."

"Blender?" muttered Hinata before moving towards Gaara. She smiled down at Bishamon as he hopped between his two front paws before jumping into Hinata's arms. "Are you hungry?"

"Ha-HA, found it.'" said Temari as she pulled out a small silver blender out from under the counter.

Both Hinata and Bishamon looked at the shinny blender curiously as they watched Temari plug in the blender and place the meat inside. The second Temari pushed the bottom both Hinata and Bishamon jumped before leaning in closely watching as the meat was torn to bits.

"O.K. that should be good." said Temari as she removed the lid and looked inside.

With that Hinata stuck her two fingers into the blender, after Temari retreated to a safe distance, and gave the pup a somewhat liquefy piece of meat. The moment the dripping goop reached Bishamon's mouth he began to lick up the food franticly. This caused Hinata to start giggling as she watched at the pup continued to lick her already clean fingers. Hinata then reached up into one of the cabinets, pulled out a bowl and poured the meaty mush into the bowl. Once she was done she and Bishamon retreated into the living area where she continued to feed the pup by hand. The three sand siblings watched the scene before them gently as Hinata continued to giggle.

"I have a feeling that we are going to regret allowing pup to stay with us." said Kankuro with a sigh.

"Me too." commented his sister.

With this Gaara turned his attention towards his older siblings causing them to stiffen as he inspected them. Then he slowly stood up and began to make his way into the living area, with only one thing to say to his siblings.

"Pathetic."

**BishamonBishamonBishamonBishamonBishamonBishamonBishamon**

Hinata was lying on her back on the couch, Bishamon on her stomach, as she rubbed the pups bolted belly in the unusually quite apartments. Kankuro and gone to 'explore' the village, while Temari had gone to turn in more paper work that she had to fill out for everyone. Even Gaara had disappeared into his supposedly chosen room which 'conveniently' held one of the bathrooms.

The young girl sighed happily as she looked upside down at the sky through the window behind her head. She was smiling happily as thoughts of her new life style ran through her head before rudely being interrupted by a board Bishamon. The small pup began to jump up and down on its large front paws trying to get her attention. At this Hinata began to giggle as she lifted the pup up so she could sit up before placing him back down onto her lap.

"Would you like to go out side and play Bishamon?" asked Hinata with a smile as she got an excited bark from him.

With that she hopped off the couch with the ecstatic pup, as Hinata rushed over to the balcony doors. Just as she was about to close the door she stuck her head back in.

"Gaara, Bishamon and I are going to be out in the field." Hinata's gentle voice yelled to the quite apartment. Then with out waiting for and answer, which she knew she would not get, she jumped onto the balcony railing and leaped six stories down, landing as graceful as a gazelle before running over toward the tree line.

**BishamonBishamonBishamonBishamonBishamonBishamonBishamon**

For hours both Bishamon and herself ran in and out of the forest chasing each other and any poor rabbit that had the unfortunate experience of coming near them. With a happy sigh Hinata sat down and watch as the small pup ran around on the soft grass chasing another soon to be traumatized animal.

Hinata smiled as she ever so slightly lifted the hood of her cloak to look at the beautiful blue sky. She watched as the soft clouds slowly flouted above by an unknown breeze. This caused another happy sigh to pass by her lips. Not once in her entire life did she ever think she would be able to sit down just to do something as simple as look at the clouds. She was very grateful towards the sand siblings . . . very, very grateful.

She was then suddenly knocked out of her thoughts by Bishamon jumping, trying really, on her wagging his tail furiously. Hinata turned a smile towards the playful pup before her eyes widen is surprise.

There hanging by its tail from Bishamons mouth was a field mouse.

"What have you caught here Bishamon-kun?" asked Hinata as she removed the tail from the pups mouth to look at the mouse at eye-level, never seeing one before. "That was very good." She said as she began to rub the pups head affectionately, while moving the mouse slyly behind her back and letting it go.

Bishamon seemed to be ecstatic at his sudden triumph and praises, running around in circles before letting out a long howl. This caused Hinata to giggle as the pup rotated from running in circles and giving short little howls.

Hinata continued to smile as the pup ran to her, placing his two front paws on her, and gave another howl before looking up at her. Bishamon continued to stare at her from another moment before giving another howl.

Then almost as if getting inpatient he began to hop on her leg with his two front paws, giving a whine before turning up his head and howling. This caused her to giggle again as the pup mimicked childish actions that she has seen other children giving their mothers, in the market.

"Would you like me to join you." she asked with a smile as pushed her hood back down again. This got a happy bark from the pup before turning up its head to howl.

Hinata smiled before turning her head up, taking a long, deep breath before letting a long, loud howl from deep with in her. Although compared to Bishamons cute puppy like howls Hinata's was truly hypnotic and monstrous. It seemed to cause the air to become charged as it echo through out the heavens.

As Hinata finished, tuning towards Bishamon, a large smile flowed onto her face as she saw the pup standing at attention, with is ear placed high on his head, before barking happily. That's when both Bishamon and Hinata stilled as thousands upon thousands of howls echoed all around them.

"(giggle) I guess their saying hello, ne Bishamon-kun?" asked Hinata before rubbing the pups back again.

**BishamonBishamonBishamonBishamonBishamonBishamonBishamon**

A loud yawn was echoed thorough out t one of the many lively streets of Konoha, as two men and a monstrously large dog made their way down the street.

"Dame it, why do we have to get stuck fucking organizing paper work. I have not been training my whole life to be doing shit like this. This is complete cat shit." complained a very animal looking man with wild brown hair. He was tall compared to most men his age with wild eyes and to large red triangles on each of his checks that resembled fangs, like the ones sticking slightly out of his mouth.

"Isn't that right Akamaru?" asked the young man which earned him a bark of agreement from his disturbingly large, white dog.

"Shut the fuck up." said the man standing next to him in a blank tone of voice. The young man was about an inch shorter that the wild man beside him, but unlike his companion he was sharp. It was imposable to tell the man's appearance, for his face was hidden behind the tall neck of his coat and hood. He also wore dark sunglasses despite the fact that the sun was already setting. "You have been complaining about the same thing for three day, eighteen hours and 54.245 seconds. Just shut the hell up."

"Why you cat fuc-" the wild man started before jerking to attention elsewhere ,as he wrench his head to the right.

_H - O - W – L_

The howl seemed to fill the streets causing everyone to pause as the air around them began to charge. The monstrously haunting, beautiful sound seemed to ripple through the wild mans very soul as both he and Akamaru hairs began to stand on end.

The wild young man clamped his jaws together as the howl began to fade away trying to control himself from answering the howl back. As the whole village began to come alive with others answering the call, including Akamaru, unable to control is animal instincts.

"What is going on Kiba?"

"Nothing . . . Akamaru and I need to go" Kiba said sounding somewhat breathless.

"I'll come with you."

"No, it's nothing really." said Kiba as a goofy smile came across his face. "Just sounds like theirs something hunting in our territory. Something that the Inuzuka clan should handle, I'll meet up with you tomorrow." Then with in moments both Kiba and Akamaru were gone.


End file.
